


When I Say Forever and Always, I Mean It

by NightRiser



Series: Everlasting Love [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath, Boys being Baby, Cats, Christmas market, Comfort, Couple Streams, Crutches, Cuddles, Cute Streams, Dogs, Engagement, England - Freeform, Face Reveal, Family Fluff, First Steps, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hope, Love, M/M, MOSTLY CUTE DOMESTIC LIFE, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Panic Attacks, Physical Therapy, Relationship Reveal, Sapnap and Bad are the best bros, Sequel, Sick Fic Part 2, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, last name hudson, minor alcohol abuse, soft, struggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRiser/pseuds/NightRiser
Summary: The first year things were the same as always.The second year they moved in together.The third year Dream popped the question.Engagement isn't always easy when Dream can barely walk and fixing himself is a main part of the relationship, but they make it work because they have each other. George and Dream each struggle fully coming to terms with what happened but now that they have each other then, they should be able to help each other...right? Love isn't easy and life can be hard but Hope that things will last, always exist in between and give them the happy ending they deserve.The mostly fluffy sequel to "I'm Not Ready to Say Goodbye..."Dedicated to Luca - R.I.P. <33333
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Everlasting Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863961
Comments: 121
Kudos: 416
Collections: MCYT





	1. Prologue: The Big Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with the sequel! I also have the zombie fic series uploaded if you'd like to check that out!
> 
> Keep in mind that this sequel is actually holding a lot of fluff but it does deal with some of the struggling feelings of the aftermath. There will be some themes in the future including some minor use of alcohol and pills. I will put a trigger warning when those things get closer so people have the choice to skip.
> 
> After the overwhelming support from the last fic and the many comments telling me how much it affected their lives, I realized that writing about this stuff was not only a vent for me but a way to cope for so many others. I am so grateful for all of you and I'm very happy I was able to deliver the emotional piece for you. I hope the sequel lives up to your expectations and I hope you enjoy!

It had been two years since it happened. Two years since Clay Hudson had come out of surgery alive. While he still had his life most of his strength in his legs was gone. He had to move back in with his family so they could take care of him. He was stable to earn his share on YouTube, apologizing to all his fans for the wait and that he just went through a rough time. He got a lot of sympathy and help from his friends, and things were looking up for him.

What had been the best part?

George and Dream were finally together and happy. Every night they would stay on call with each other long after their friends hung up until one of them eventually fell asleep. George would visit on Christmas and Dream’s birthday trying to spend as much time as possible with his boyfriend. All while keeping it a secret from the fans of course.

Dream slowly improved and moved from the wheelchair to two crutches in a year. He had been an emotional mess when he realized he was getting closer to walking again. He didn’t need as much assistance anymore. His weekly doctor visits were always the same.

“Stay safe, no stress, if something is wrong come back.”

Nothing ever was wrong. He was happy now. He had everything he wanted…almost everything.

When Dream finally got used to being on his crutches for another year he felt ready enough to make plans with George he had been thinking about for a while….

“I want to move in with you.” Dream blurted out one day on one of his and George’s late-night talks.

He watched George’s face carefully on the other end, eyes slightly shutting from sleep, suddenly blinking wide open in surprise.

“You want to do what?” He repeated leaning forward in his chair in surprise.

“I want to move in with you?” Dream said phrasing it as a question. Suddenly things sounded more uncertain being said out loud. George stared with his mouth agape.

“I don’t think I could move to America Dream… I need to be here around my family.” He pointed out but Dream could tell he was sad for crushing the idea.

“I’ll move to the U.K. then!” Dream said eagerly, determination flowing through his voice. George tilted his head.

“What brought on this idea?” He asked with a curious chuckle at Dream’s childishness.

“I love the whole video chat thing we do… seriously I adore it…” He said sarcastically rolling his eyes. “But I want to be with you in real life… I want to see you every day in person rather than over the screen.” Dream averted his eyes feeling awkward all of a sudden. “Uh is that bad? Do you not like that idea cause if you don’t…I like…totally respect your privacy and everything…”? He struggled to regain his words but stopped hearing George giggle.

“No Dream…. I think it’s a good idea. I miss seeing you in person too.” The brunette whispered blushing. Dream’s heart fluttered and he smiled.

“So, you wouldn’t mind getting a place with me?” He asked to confirm what George was saying.

The older boy nodded. “I’d love to live with you.” He said and Dream finally felt his shoulders start to relax. Then George asked the question he had been dreading.

“…Do you think you’re ready for this though? You’re still on crutches Dream maybe it’s better to wait?”

Dream let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. “I don’t care about the crutches George…. if I was in a wheelchair than that would be a different story…. but I can at least move around on my own.” He knew George liked to care for him but sometimes it was a bit much…. almost overprotective in a way.

While it was sweet that he liked to know Dream was okay, sometimes it got a bit much. Almost like he was mothering him.

“How bad do you want this Dream?” George asked leaning forward. Dream stared at him.

“More than anything else.” The younger said. George ran his fingers through his hair and Dream was worried for a second that he might say no. Instead a message box popped up on the side of his screen from George. He clicked on it and it brought him to a link of houses for sale in England. Dream felt himself start to smile.

“You look surprised.” George said smirking.

“Didn’t expect you to agree so easily.” Dream admitted resting his chin on his hands. His boyfriend rolled his eyes.

“Well you probably wouldn’t give in anyway.” George argued lightly with a giggle and Dream nodded. They sat there all night looking at flats and apartments while in a voice call until George demanded Dream go to bed and get some rest.

“That’s not fair you should sleep as well! Its later for you than it is for me!” Dream said argumentatively. George looked at the time.

“I will in a minute. I’m going to take a shower first.” The blonde raised his eyebrows.

“At four in the morning?” Dream asked sarcastically.

“I like late night showers, get used to it. We’ll be living together soon enough, and I guarantee we both won’t get to sleep at a reasonable time.” George said stretching his arms above his head and smiled.

“Yeah you can count on me streaming at five in the morning.” They both shared a laugh.

“Well goodnight Dream.” George said through a yawn.

“Goodnight George…. I love you.” He said softly and George’s face went bright pink.

“I love you too Dream.” George said softly. Dream blew him a kiss and George rolled his eyes. “Alright now you fucking ruined it, goodnight idiot.” He said and hung up leaving Dream a wheezing mess.

Dream leaned over and picked up his crutches and tucked them under to lean on them to support his weight. He slowly pushed himself over to his bed, keeping his feet off the ground as much as possible. When he reached his bed, he sat down on the side, already feeling exhausted from the short travel.

Would he ever tell George that? No. He didn’t want to worry him about that stuff and he really wanted this move to work so he wouldn’t say anything to hinder it. He’d tell him after the move was finished. He could rest when it was done.

He laid down in bed and thought about the future that would come for the both of them…

…and that alone made him feel so much better.

* * *

In a few months they found themselves in a small apartment in Newark in England living together. Their fans had no clue that Dream had moved in with George, they had no clue about the two of them dating. Even Patches was moved overseas, and George spent most of his days cuddling the cat and the new puppy he had gotten a little after Luca passed away.

Everything was perfect. Whenever George woke up next to Dream, he felt like everything was right. It felt so natural seeing him sleeping right beside him. And Dream had been affected by jet lag for weeks falling asleep till the late hours of the evening. He liked to sleep in and usually George would let him while he made breakfast.

One particular day, Dream was sleeping in and George had decided it would have been the best time to go into his new office rooms to stream.

He sat down in his chair and tweeted out that he was streaming. _Just a few more hours until he wakes up._ He turned on his facecam and looked at the camera.

“Hey guys!” He said with a smile and waved at the camera. “I know it’s been a while.” He booted up the game and sat back entering the server. Immediately the chat was going wild asking about the new setting behind George. Everything looked different.

“I moved! That’s why it’s been a little bit since I’ve been on! I’ve been getting settled and unpacking.” He leaned back watching his small character in the middle of the new SMP.

He turned on donations and leaned back in his chair. Streaming had gotten a lot more chill over the years. People were still loyal to the fandom now, but things had slowed down and stopped being toxic when new youtubers came to light. Most of the toxicity was focused on them now and most mcyt’s had backed down the line again.

Dream was still determined as ever. He had become one of the most popular youtubers in the world over the years. The attention never left for him. But that didn’t mean George lost popularity.

He started off the stream like normal going through the regular donations and such. His fans asked more questions about the move and such.

It was about an hour in when he heard groaning and the sound of the bed creaking in the other room. He froze and muted his mic. There were no more sounds. It went quiet.

He looked at the screen pale faced and realized he was holding his breath. He let it all out with a relieved smile and chuckle as he looked back at his webcam.

“Sorry it was probably the dog.” He admitted. He went back to the game before another thing suddenly reached his ears.

“Hey babe, where did you put the shampoo?” George felt his heart stop as he reached out and muted his mic turning off his facecam briefly.

“Check under the sink!” He shouted silently cursing that Dream had woken up. “I’m on stream right now!” There was no answer at all, and George wondered if he even heard him.

He turned back on the facecam and unmuted his mic looking at the chat. The questions were like rapid fire.

_George who was that?_

_Did they just say babe?_

_That was a guy’s voice! George had a boyfriend!_

George tugged his shirt away from his neck with a nervous swallow and tried to ignore it all. His stream started to gain watchers by the second. Someone must’ve clipped it and sent it out. He felt sick.

He didn’t want people to find out like this. He wrung his hands together and tried to swallow any insecurities in order to end the stream.

“Alright guys I think I’m gonna end the stream now, thank you for all the donos…I really do appreci-“ He didn’t have time to finish as the door to his office swung open revealing Dream on one crutch with a frown on his face.

“George did you hear me?” He asked and George’s head snapped back to face him. Dream looked at his computer screen surprised.

“Are you live?” He asked in a wavering voice and George slowly nodded. “I-is the facecam on?” They stared at each other silently for a minute. Patches bounded into the room followed by George’s dog Honey. The two seemingly unaware of the situations their owners were in.

Dream slowly shut the door and George let out a nervous rush of laughter and looked at the stream sharply seeing how the chat was going wild recognizing Dream’s voice and being in awe of his face.

“I have to go!” He said and turned off the stream abruptly without answering his viewers questions at all.

He quickly shot up from his chair, Honey tried to jump on him, but he only patted her head and pushed her down to hurry to Dream. He swung open the door.

“Drea- “He called out and almost tripped over something in the hallway. He looked down sharply to see Dream sitting on the ground against the bedroom door with his hands over his head, his crutches resting on the floor beside him.

He stared at him for a second before sliding down beside him in front of the door and wrapping his arms around Dream’s, leaning into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered to him. “That’s probably not the way you planned on this happening.” He could feel Dream’s shoulders shaking a bit. He looked at him with a frown and rubbed his back. “You okay? I ended the stream and I can deal with whatever they say on twitter okay?”

Dream raised his head to look at George. His eyes looked a little wide and scared but he reached out and held his hand, shaking his head.

“No… It’s already done, the best we can do is go on their together and tell them what’s going on.” He bit his lip. “I should’ve told them a long time ago what happened, but I didn’t. We need to clear the air before they take it out of context.”

George’s eyes widened. “So, you want to….”

“I want to go public.” Dream confirmed with a nod. “Right now. I want to tell them everything.”

George was shocked about this new confidence he had. He wasn’t so sure he had it himself. Dream noticed and squeezed his hand.

“Only if you want to of course.” He said shyly. George paused and bit his lip before holding his hand and squeezing it lightly. He nodded.

“Okay… I can do this.” The older boy nodded and then rephrased himself. “We can do this.”

Dream met his eyes lovingly and reached out to his chin leaning forward to press a kiss against his lips. He pulled away wrapping an arm around his neck to pull him closer to kiss George’s nose and forehead. George leaned into him as Patches and Honey flew out of the room to demand attention.

The two boys laughed at their wild antics and waited in those few moments of peace before George playfully nudged Dream.

“Alright let’s do this.” He said. Dream rolled his eyes.

“Help me up please kind sir.” The younger asked holding out his hand and George took it in both helping him up and bending down to pick up his boyfriends’ crutch.

“Got it?” He asked making sure Dream was alright to stand. Dream nodded and the two of them made their way inside the office room again, tweeting out that a second follow up stream was happening.

He quickly retrieved a chair for Dream to sit on right beside him and set up for the stream. Patches hopped up in Dream’s arms and he cuddled her. Maybe he didn’t want to show it, but George could tell Dream was nervous about this.

“Are you sure you want to do this…. facecam and everything?” He asked to clarify before they started. Dream hesitated but nodded.

“Yeah I’m sure.” He said and George started the stream countdown. He leaned back in his chair trying to relax. He engaged in a friendly tug a war with the toy Honey brought him spinning around in his chair.

“How do I look?” Dream asked suddenly and George swung around to stare at him.

“Are you worried the fourteen-year-olds won’t be satisfied?” He asked teasingly.

“Shut the fuck up dude come on I’m nervous.” Dream said rubbing the back of his neck.

George examined his windswept dirty blonde hair that he had grown out again, his yellow gray eyes and flushed cheeks marking off his dozens of little freckles dusting his cheek. He was sitting in a long-sleeved light-yellow sweater that he had slept in since Dream still wasn’t used to the cold here.

“Handsome I promise.” George said with a smile and went back to playing with Honey tugging at the rope and cooing soft words of encouragement as the small pup growled and pulled.

When the stream came on George barely noticed until Dream caught his attention.

“George…” He started and the boy swung around on his chair.

“Shit…uh hi.” He started feeling awkward as Honey tried to hope back up on his lap. “We figured that after that last little…catastrophe you guys deserve an explanation and we’re finally ready to give it.” George gestured to Dream, and his breath caught in his throat.

“This is my boyfriend…. Clay…. but you all know him as Dream.” He started shakily. Dream raised his hand shyly.

“Hi….” He whispered sweetly and that was all it took for the chat to go wild. Dream looked at George nervously and George felt himself trying to be brave in his boyfriend’s place.

“We started dating about two and a half years ago and we just recently moved in together. I’m sorry for keeping it a secret from you guys for so long. I just wasn’t ready…” He started but Dream cut it off and took George’s hand in his own.

“We both weren’t ready yet.” Dream clarified backing up George who nodded his head feeling relieved Dream was still on his side.

Patches curled up on Dream’s lap and they looked at the questions in the chat. George giggled at one asking where they lived now.

“England!” George replied happily. “I didn’t want to move too far away from my family…. I’m not really ready for that yet.”

“It’s fucking cold here…” Dream mumbled pulling his sweater paws up to show off what he was wearing.

“Dream! Not on my stream!” George said covering his boyfriends’ foul mouth with his hand. Dream licked it playfully and George pulled away. “EW! What is wrong with you?”

Dream smirked. “Learned that one from Sapnap, thought it was pretty funny.” He said through laughter. When they looked back at the chat George noticed how many people were still gushing over Dream’s look.

He wasn’t sure why he felt a twinge of jealousy, but he pushed it away as Dream read out loud another question.

“How did you guys hide it so long?” George blushed.

“It’s not that hard when Dream already flirted before we started dating.” The brunette said jokingly, and Dream nodded his head.

“Yeah and afterwards we just talked all the time on video. We were perfectly fine keeping our relationship a secret and it didn’t feel like anything changed.” He said softly.

“Until we moved in together… it got harder to hide it because we were in the same building. That’s why I never turned on facecam until now because you guys requested it and well…we know how that went.” George said rolling his eyes.

“I was just getting up from sleeping so…I didn’t expect to be on camera.” The blonde chuckled lightly looking at the screen. “And no face cam because of all the boxes laying around the place. George doesn’t want to get rid of them.”

George let his mouth open again and stared at the camera already ready to argue with his boyfriend. “Okay hear me out…when we first moved the boxes were fucking everywhere. I can fit in boxes! So naturally, I start hiding from Dream in the boxes.”

“YOU SCARED ME!” Dream shouted staring at him already giddy at the memory and George giggled.

“You were asking for it!” George shouted back teasingly. “Dream can’t handle jump scares at all.”

“I’m easily scared.” Dream admitted softly sticking out his lip and George laughed biting his lip. He stared at Dream longingly until Dream tilted his head.

“Your staring again Georgie.” He singsonged and George swung his chair away groaning.

“I am not!” He argued. Dream gently pulled the chair back around, so they were facing each other, George’s head leaned back as he sunk deeper into his chair. Dream looked back at the camera.

“So, George hid in a box for thirty freaking minutes until I followed Patches and Honey to him and then he jumped out and screamed.” Dream explained lightly.

“For all of you wondering, Dream’s scream IS as cute as you probably think it is.” George said with a giggle and Dream slapped his knee lightly causing him to laugh even harder.

“Shut the hell up.” He said laughing with embarrassment. “I thought you were dead or something!”

“Aw, I’m sorry I scawwed you.” George said in baby talk sticking out his pout lip. Dream stared at him, their eyes holding each other’s gaze. George could tell he was slowly becoming more comfortable.

“Your such an idiot.” Dream said trying hard not to wheeze and turned back to the chat gushing about how adorable the couple was being together. They barely even looked at the camera, only at each other just because it felt like the camera wasn’t even there. It was just like talking in a video. Nothing had changed but seeing their faces, the love was obvious.

“How did you guys start dating?” Dream read aloud and cast a nervous look at George who set his hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. “This is my story to tell because it all happened at a big moment in my life…and I kinda kept it from you guys for a while…”

Patches crawled over to George’s lap and Dream suddenly looked like he felt more vulnerable to George held his hand again to give him reassurance. Dream took a breath.

“So, two years ago when George and Sapnap and Bad visited, I was sort of sick and I told you guys that I had been sick but I didn’t tell you how bad it was.” He whispered holding George’s hand close to him for comfort.

“I neglected to take care of myself for a while until they came to my side. It got really bad and it was some disease that was supposed to actually…. kill me and I ended up going in for surgery. I had a small chance of surviving and I was scared but my friends were by my side. And clearly it worked and I’m here now, but my legs are still lacking their muscles and I need to use crutches to move around for a while.”

He gulped finding it hard to move forward. “It’s still with me to this day and it’s taking years to recover from but I’m getting better….and George helps take care of me.” He looked over at the brunette, the two shared a gaze and Dream’s eyes never left his for a good minute before he stared at the screen and cleared his throat.

“I always had a crush on George, you guys were right about that much. But it wasn’t till I was in a life or death situation that I could bring myself to say anything…. I had no idea that Georgie felt the same way.” George blushed and looked down. He wanted to say it to. He wanted to explain why he hadn’t said anything. But he wasn’t ready to come clean yet.

The chat was immediately sympathetic for Dream’s situation and George looked at his boyfriend seeing his eyes glistening in the light from outside. He set down Patches and turned off the facecam for a second. It felt awkward for anyone to watch what they were about to do.

He leaned forward wrapping his arms around Dream in a gentle embrace. He knew how hard it was for the younger to go through the memories all over again. He was putting what he went through mildly. George knew it had been hell for him, every waking minute of every day. He rubbed slow circles around the boys back feeling Dream’s face being buried in the crook of his neck.

“Hey, it’s okay Clay, you’re doing good.” He whispered not caring if the mic picked up anything. Dream sniffled lightly.

 _He’s remembering._ George thought sadly and leaned back kissing his temple whispering sweetly into his ear words of reassurance.

When Dream pulled away and nodded to George that he was ready, George turned on the facecam again in time for the watchers to see Dream rubbing his eyes.

“Any more questions?” George asked cheerfully. For the next hour the two spent the time answering questions about their relationship and their daily life. Any of the inappropriate questions were ignored completely or they shared nervous laughter over it just to keep them comfortable.

“Can you guys kiss on camera?” Dream read a question aloud with a smirk. “Just so we know you guys aren’t pulling out leg?”

“N-No!” George stuttered

“Hell yeah.” Dream finished and the two stared at each other. Dream edged closer to him teasingly.

“Dream….no…” George warned.

“C’mere Georgeeee!” Dream chanted getting closer and bringing out the kissy face.

“No no no!” George shouted trying to shove him away and turned his face away as he laughed.

Dream hugged his shoulders and managed to kiss his lips for a brief second. George pulled away and gasped.

“DREAM!” He shouted. “STOP!”

Dream broke out into a wheezing laughter as George held his chest blushing furiously and smiled.

“You are such an idiot!” He shouted slapping him on the back and Honey jumped up on Dream’s lap out of pure terror for George’s screams. Patches jumped up on the desk towards the computer. George looked at her getting close to the computers power button.

“PATCHES NO!” He screamed at Dream cackled in the background.

The stream went dark...


	2. A Night to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I get anything wrong about the U.K! I'm an east coaster, I know nothing and if I make a mistake it is not intentional!
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter and I apologize for it being a day late!
> 
> Fluff warning ahead:

**1 Year Later - 17 Days Before Christmas:**

George gently opens his eyes to the early morning light flooding through the white curtains. He groaned ready to move and get up for the day when he felt the heavy weight over his waist. He could see an arm curled around his waist. He rolled over in bed to look at his boyfriend who had previously been snuggled up into his back side.

The dirty blonde was snoring soundly with his face buried into the pillows. George looked at the tiny freckles dotting his cheeks and smiled.

Suddenly he felt a very noticeable lump moving underneath the blankets towards him. He lifted the bedsheets to see Patches furrowed underneath for warmth. Meanwhile Honey…who had now grown twice in size was taking up the entire foot of the bed.

Patches crawled up to George’s pillow settling beside him and he ran his fingers around the back of her ear gently massaging her head and running his hands down her back. Her light purring echoed up to his ears making him smile. He gently removed Dream’s arm from his waist and sat up slowly. Patches quickly took his place on the bed by making herself comfortable on the pillow.

He looked around the room. Now that they had been fully moved in with each other for the past year, they had gotten way more settled and comfortable in the space that was their home.

Dream’s equipment was set up in their bedroom in the far corner. It didn’t take up too much space at all and if George ever went to bed early Dream would use the other set up to work. George’s equipment was set up in the spare room they had turned mostly into storage. George still had boxes and other things he ordered in that room.

Dream always wanted to get rid of them but since everyone else in the household (including the pets) loved them, he was swiftly outvoted.

George looked at the light cream-colored wall besides Dream’s side of the bed. Against it leaned a single crutch. He always felt his gut knot in a stomach when he looked at it. All it was, was a reminder of what Dream had to live with for days on end.

He had to look away from it before it got too much. A heavy breath escaped him, and he stood up going over to the curtains and pulling them open.

His eyes were met with freshly falling snow glazing over the other flats and housing and coating the slick pavement outside. He pressed his hand against the glass watching it cover the spindly tree out front with a beautiful sparkling coat of white. It wasn’t too heavy at all…so he knew their plans for the evening would be safe.

He walked past the bed giving Honey a quick belly rub before padding into the kitchen in his pajama’s. He made the cat and the dog’s food before leaning into the fridge to find something to make for breakfast. He bit his lip looking at all the snacks he had bought. It was no surprise to anyone that George liked to eat a lot. Food was too good not to be eaten.

He settled on making eggs and sausage for breakfast. He quickly turned on the stove to start heating up the pan and started to use the coffee maker to make something to wake him up better that morning. He needed something to keep him energized through out the day. While that was being made, he turned his attention to the eggs and began tending to them.

The crackling and spitting of the eggs frying was oddly comforting in the silence of their little place together. Soon enough Honey came down the hall to eat her food set up in the kitchen. He leaned against the counter watching her gobble down her food.

When she was finished, she licked her chops and slowly padded over to him, pushing against his legs to demand attention. George leaned over giving her a back a good rub. He knew she was happy when she began to pant, her wide mouth spreading in a big goofy smile, her tail wagging back and forth.

“Good girl…” George whispered quietly turning back to breakfast. Honey sat by his side and watched, clearly smelling the breakfast food in the air. The sweet aroma carried through the rooms and George could hear a soft groan and the creaking of the bed. He looked down at Honey with a smile.

“Looks like Clay’s awake huh?” He asked giving her a good scratch behind the ear. She just stared at him with big bright green eyes open wide and unblinking. He knew that face. She was begging for scraps already. He giggled and shook his head slowly. “You and Dream both…so impatient with everything.”

He listened over the crackling food for anymore noises coming from the bedroom. The slow rocking on the bed was definitely Dream doing his morning exercises with his leg.

When Dream moved to the U.K., he had to transfer his check ups here, seeing a brand-new doctor. Every day he said that Dream was getting stronger and that was true. Dream never gave up on working himself to get better. He tested his weight every morning and was showing a lot of progress. He could wiggle his toes better and roll his ankle without getting too tired.

Everyday he tried to stand…and everyday George had to tell him he wasn’t ready. It was horrible seeing that look of hope die in your lover’s eyes day after day when you constantly had to tell them the truth and harsh reality that they weren’t out of the woods yet.

He grabbed two plates while hearing the haunting creak as Dream got off the bed and leaned on his crutch for support. George tensed at the sound. He knew it shouldn’t be hard for him, this was Dream’s struggle to get through and he had the most pain… but George never felt so drained constantly making sure he was okay.

It was his job now.

Dream came out of the room leaning on his crutch and slowly limping down the hallway.

“It’s snowing!” He said with a big grin. The two had found out pretty quickly that Dream had never really been around huge snowfall unless he left Florida. So he was always in awe by it here in the U.K. even if it proved to happen any time of any month. He really was adorable most mornings looking out the window like an excited child.

“I saw. And it will only get heavier when Christmas gets closer.” George said with a grin and slipped the eggs on the plate quickly before hurrying to the table to pull out the chair for Dream. The blonde smiled at him and used the table as a support before gently lowering himself down in the chair.

“Thanks.” He said and George nodded going to grab his plate and bring it to him. He set it in front of Dream with a soft ‘clank’. “Looks good!” He said cheerfully. The dog followed the plate of food all the way next to Dream who smiled and pet her head softly.

George grabbed his own plate bringing it to the table right beside his boyfriend, but he didn’t yet sit down instead going over to the fridge. “What do you want to drink?”

Dream leaned over to spy what was in the ice box from where he was sitting. “Orange juice?” He asked turning back to his food. There was a comfortable silence between them as Dream ate his food and George made their drinks. He poured Dream’s orange juice in a small glass mug before getting his coffee.

He set it down in front of him and finally took a seat. Honey rested down at their feet staring up at them with cute innocent guilt tripping eyes.

“Have Bad and Sapnap texted?” Dream suddenly asked excitedly. George couldn’t help but smile at his excitement and rolled his eyes.

“I haven’t checked my phone.” He took a small bite of his egg and got up yet again to grab his phone from the room. He checked the light up phone to see a snap from Bad. He opened it to see a dorky picture of Sapnap sleeping on the plane against a pillow with Bad posing in front of the character throwing up the peace sign as he took the selfie. The message scrawled across the screen was the words.

‘On our way!!!’ George smiled at the dorks and shook his head noticing how the picture was taken and sent about seven hours ago while him and Dream were still asleep.

He walked back in the room seeing his boyfriend looking down at the dog and gently holding out a small sausage link for her to eat. He smacked him playfully in the arm.

“Dream stop feeding her that stuff, I don’t want her to get sick!” He said and Dream chuckled.

“Oh come on, its fine for her… she likes it.” Dream said giving her another piece. George rolled his eyes.

“You are the reason she begs for food. She knows she’s always going to get something from you.” He draped his arms around his neck and showed him the phone screen. Dream set his fork down.

“You're just jealous she likes me better.” Dream said smugly as he looked at the picture. George scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“She- I am not jealous!” George said blushing and he could feel Dream’s hands touching his arms with a smile. The blonde boy quickly caught on to the ideology that George was in fact jealous of the idea that his dog loved Dream more than him.

“Aw dude you so are.” Dream teased playfully. George tried to pull away, but Dream held onto him and grabbed his chin pulling him down into a quick kiss. “We’re the dads though so its equal love!” He said stupidly and George rolled his eyes.

“You’re a dork.” He stood up letting Dream finally really look at the picture and sat back down in front of his food. He watched him beam at the sight of their friends faces.

“When do you think they’ll get here?” He asked with a smile. George shrugged his shoulders eating the rest of his egg.

“Probably midday I would say. That was taken hours ago so they’re probably close and they still have to get here. Ponk’s going to go pick them up.” George said with a smile.

“And then we’ll all head over to Lincoln for the Christmas Market.” Dream finished off.

George noticed the visible excitement on Dream’s face. George was excited as well. Dream had not yet been to the Christmas market since he was here, and he was eagerly awaiting to finally get a chance to enjoy something George had always loved.

They had even invited their friends to go along with them and stay for a few days in the U.K. Bad and Sapnap couldn’t stay in their home since there wasn’t room but Ponk had gladly lent the space for them to meet up at any time.

They were both excited to see their friends again. The group didn’t get a lot of times where they could all be together since a sea now separated the couple from their friends. But they did try and now they could finally do it and go to the Christmas market with each other as well.

Despite the excitement, George could also see the strange look of nervousness and anxiety on Dream’s face peeking through that façade he always held.

It only frightened him a little bit, but he pushed it away deciding that maybe Dream was just nervous about being in such a big crowd on his crutches.

“We should probably clean the place for when they come over.” Dream admitted and finished his food quickly. “I can vacuum!”

George almost spit out his coffee and had to fan his watering eyes as the burning liquid raced down his throat. He coughed and shook his head.

“Are you nuts? No I’ll vacuum.” He said and Dream furrowed his brow.

“George I can do it, it’s one handed, and I can lean on it for support if I need to. Let me help.” He begged sweetly.

The brunette pursed his lips hating every second of this discussion about Dream doing work that involved standing up and moving around. Maybe he was overreacting, but he definitely did not want Dream to hurt himself over something so small before the big night.

“Okay…” He said quietly trying to let Dream know he trusted him. “But if you get winded or you feel like your gonna have one of your fainting spells again…let me know and we can switch out okay?”

Dream rolled his eyes and smiled. “George… I know my limits. I’m telling you I can do this okay? Trust me.” He stared at him seriously and George gulped knowing he needed to put more trust into him. He nodded his head with a small smile.

“Okay.” He watched Dream finish breakfast, slowly standing to go get dressed for the day and looked down at his phone messaging Bad.

G: _We’ll be cleaning. Let us know when you land._

With that he stood up and took both empty dishes. Honey whimpered at his feet and George felt a twinge of reluctance before setting both plates on the ground for her to lick the excess egg yolk away. He smirked as the dog licked everything clean.

“See? I can spoil you too.” He whispered and gently scooped up the plates going to rinse them in the sink.

* * *

George had finished cleaning all the dishes and putting them away. He moved on to do the laundry as Dream cleaned the floors with the vacuum.

Every so often George would peek in on him to check how he was doing. Surprisingly, he was doing really well, using his crutch to hold his one hand steady while the other hand was holding the vacuum. Every so often the vac would turn off and George would immediately feel the rising panic in his chest until it started up again.

Dream had been having severe dizzy spells and sudden exhaustion a lot since he went on one crutch. George knew it was because he overworked himself but at the same time it was also supposed to be helping him get stronger.

George didn’t want to see him back in the hospital.

Every time he passed out George would immediately call back out of pure fear and adrenaline. His mind would always go back to when they were on stream together and Dream just collapsed onto the ground. He could remember all that blood soaked into the carpet.

All he could think was how scared he had been that he was going to lose Dream. Overtime seeing his boyfriend struggle through the hardships he had gained from the experience was emotionally and physically draining on George.

Every step was pain…and he could see it in Dream’s eyes how much he was hurting but refused to admit it. George hated whenever Dream lied to him about how he was feeling. He hated that he said he was fine when clearly, he wasn’t… so George tried his best to take care of him and send those upset feelings away.

He quickly got dressed in order to head downstairs to the attached laundry facility to the apartments. He peeked into the room to spot Dream sitting to take a small break and catch his breath. He smiled crookedly.

“I’m going down to the laundry; I’ll be back in a little bit okay?” He went inside to hand Dream is own phone. “Let’s just keep our phones on us in case something happens?”

Dream rolled his eyes but smiled and nodded dramatically sticking the phone into his back pocket. George scoffed.

“Don’t be an ass.” He said puffing out his lips and Dream stood back up on his crutch, turning on the vacuum and sending George a cheeky glance before slapping his own butt like a child just to get back at him for the comment.

“Idiot…” George whispered turning away and Dream wheezed.

“Don’t get mugged!” He shouted to him as George scooped up the basket holding it under his arm and heading to the front door.

“Hahaha.” George said sarcastically. “So funny.” He swung open the front door and carried the basket down the flights of stairs to the base level. When he got their he swung off into the side room swiftly opening the door and heading inside.

He started off with the washer putting in his dirty clothes and waiting. He sat down on the bench and tapped his foot anxiously wishing that this sort of stuff didn’t take forever. Personally, he just hated the chance of social interaction with other people in the apartment building.

He chewed on his lip and pulled out his phone opening the lock screen to a picture of him and Dream standing in front of their new apartment with grinning faces leaned against each other. He opened his messages and texted Ponk.

G: _Any word from Bad and Sapnap arriving yet?_

He was about to turn off his phone when little bubbles popped up on the screen signifying Ponk was already responding. He shouldn’t have been surprised.

P: _Not yet dude but don’t worry too much about it, it’ll probably be another two or three hours till they get here. :)_

George bit his thumb nervously before texting a quick reply.

G: _So your picking them up and getting them unpacked?_

P: _Then straight to your place my man._

George took a deep breath and smirked.

G: _Make sure they have their jackets and everything, it’ll snow all night long for sure._

He and Ponk continued to text the entire time the clothes were being cleaned.

Once the clothes were done and moved back and forth, George went back upstairs to the room. The vacuum was no longer running so George assumed Dream was done. Instead as soon as he opened the door, Dream was sitting at the table drinking a glass of water.

“Are you okay?” George asked nervously. Dream nodded with a goofy and grin and George could see Patches rested on his lap while he scrolled through his phone.

“I had to sit down for a bit…but I’m almost done! Just need to do the bedroom.” The blonde said running his fingers down Patches spine, the purrs emerging from the old cat were loud and clear all the way from where George was standing. He turned and locked the door.

“Okay…” He said softly biting his tongue to stop himself from saying anything about how he was sure an hour had passed since he went downstairs and did the load of laundry. Dream clearly got distracted but George was not one to yell at him for resting after he wanted him to do it in the first place. He went back to the bedroom, passing Honey laying down on her dog bed on the floor and set the basket on the bed. He folded up the laundry and put it into the drawers by the bed.

He looked at the advent calendar rested on top of it. He gulped seeing how many days were left till Christmas. They hadn’t done anything for the holiday yet since they couldn’t bring anything big into the apartments…there was nothing he had from his family’s home.

No tree…no fireplace…nothing like that. They were visiting George’s family of course, and their friends were coming as well. It was going to be fun, but George still didn’t know what he would get Dream for Christmas. He knew Dream liked to spend a lot on him but this time he wanted to get him something big. Something really special.

He realized he had been sitting on the bed staring into space running his fingers over the fabric of his clothing when the sound of the vac pulled him from his thoughts. His head quickly snapped over to the door where Dream was standing with the vacuum. George quickly tucked his feet on the bed so Dream could clearly go through.

However Honey had different plans. As soon as the loud noise hit her ears, she panicked and jumped up, taking a running start, and leaped up onto the bed with George huddling beside him with her ears pulled back.

Both boys looked surprised by her sudden outburst, but George quickly put an arm around his ‘puppy’ and held her close to his chest stroking her trembling figure’s fur.

“Shhhhh. It’s alright. He’s just making a lot of loud annoying noise.” He said softly and the dog stared at him with an unmoving frightened face. “It’s not that different from his voice is it?”

“Wow.” Dream said and lifted one hand to flip him off. George snorted with a chuckle and rolled back to a laying position on the bed. Honey crawled towards him on her belly almost like how George would imagine and army soldier to crawl. She moved his arm up with her nose and cuddled under it.

George looked at Dream with a shocked face frozen as if to say. ‘ _Do you see how adorable she is?’_ He could see Dream’s smile soften at the two of them before going back to cleaning the room.

George watched how he moved, his small hobble to move forward and backwards. He could also see the sweat dripping down his face, the heavy breathing coming from his chest. He sat there, comforting Honey with his face forming into one more guilty-like. It just felt so wrong for him to sit and lay there while Dream did the work.

“Dream!” He called out over the vacuum and waited for his boyfriend to click the off button. “Do you want me to finish it?” Dream shook his head quickly.

“Nah I feel great actually doing something for once.” He beamed but his lip quivered light enough for George to just see it. “Stay there with her, she needs more help than I do, poor thing.”

The brunette looked at the dog curled up into his chest still shaking from the loud noise, her ears pulled back and her eyes watching Dream nervously with the loud machine.

He cuddled her closer, cooing sweet words into her ear. Her body slowly began to lose tension and Dream started the vac again. George looked up to see Patches from the hallway, her head just barely poking in curiously. Then her green eyes looked down at the electrical cord attached to the vacuum.

George raised and eyebrow and sat up. “Patches? No.” He warned recognizing the curious look in the cat’s eyes.

Her paw came up slowly and tentatively. She waited a second before swinging down and smacking it hard enough for it to wiggle like a snake and send her flying backwards from an instinctive jump of fear.

George couldn’t help himself. He had to laugh at the funny sight that had just come from the cat. Dream stopped the vacuum to look at Patches in the hallway staring up at him with a sheepish face feigning innocence.

Dream took the cord she was standing near and swung it back and forth playfully making her jump a second time and let out an offended _meow_ as if she was quite literally questioning her owner’s credibility.

Dream pointed at her. “No touchy.” He said as if he was scolding a child. Patches stared at him, her tail flicking back and forth before she raised her paw again.

Dream leaned onto the crutch and raised his eyebrow as the two engaged in a staring match.

“Patches….” He said watching her big green eyes sparkle with mischief. George giggled.

“Are you having a staring contest with your cat Dre- “George started but Dream lifted his hand quickly shushing him.

“You can’t give in to her.” He said quickly with dramatic expression. “Then she’ll know she’s won.”

George scoffed at how ridiculous he sounded but sure enough the stare off continued until Dream put a threatening step towards her and she darted under the bed quickly.

Dream looked over at George with a smug face. He leaned on his crutch and bowed lightly. George rolled his eyes and applauded sarcastically.

“My hero.” He said turning back to cuddle with the dog as Dream finished vacuuming the rest of the room occasionally stopping when Patches would swing her little paws out from underneath the bed to bat the cord.

When all of it was finished Dream sat down on the bed letting the crutch lean against the dresser and fell backwards to lay down beside George and Honey. Immediately Patches hopped back up on the bed sensing it was all over and curled up at their feet.

Dream rolled onto his side to stare at George. “What time is it?” He asked in a sleepy voice, his eyes moving back and forth nervously.

“It’s almost noon Dream…. don’t tell me you're tired…” George said raising his eyebrow.

“Of course not! I just want them to get here already.” Dream groaned staring at the window above their bed at the gently falling snow. George noticed his fingers do their little anxious twitch similar to his own and he looked at him curiously.

“Dream? Are you alright?” He asked softly. Dream’s head snapped back toward him and he smiled.

“Course, why wouldn’t I be?” He said with a shrug.

“I could list tons of reasons why you wouldn’t be…. but we’ll stick with to fact that you seem nervous.” George said sarcastically.

Dream went silent and pursed his lips. George propped his head up on his chin and looked at him over Honey’s body. Dream mimicked his movement and stared at him.

“I. Am. Okay.” Dream said slowly enunciating each word and giving him the dead-on stare.

George stared at him intently squinting at him and Dream stared back not giving him anything to work with.

“Ugh fine.” He groaned and sat up in bed. Dream watched him move around and frowned as George guided Honey to the other side of him.

“What are you doing George?” He asked. George dipped down beside him and huddled close to his boyfriends’ body.

“Getting comfortable.” He replied simply with a grumble. Dream immediately threw his arm over his body pulling the smaller boy closer to his chest in a comforting hold. George turned his face to look up at the ceiling feeling Dream’s chin rest on the top of his head.

He started thinking about their plans for the evening.

“And you,re positive…absolutely positive that you can walk today at Lincoln for that long. We could be there for a few hours.” George whispered into the cool silence of the bedroom.

“George if you keep bringing this up, I’m going to push you off the bed.” Dream muttered back.

“Forgive me for taking care of you.” George said bashfully wrinkling his nose with an embarrassed flush. It was silent for a second before Dream pulled him closer.

“I forgive you.” He said and before George could argue about his joke he added on. “Seriously though, you told me there were benches and other places to sit down on the sides, so I think I’ll be okay. I promise to tell you if I start feeling faint.”

George pulled away enough to look up at him. “We don’t have to go….” He started but Dream narrowed his eyes and leaned forward.

“Where’s the Georgie that was excited to go do this together?” He asked. George bit his lip and traced circles onto Dream’s chest in a form of self-conscious.

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt…” He whispered. “It’s crowded and fast moving.”

Dream stuck out his hand in front of him raising his pinky finger. “If I feel bad…I’ll tell you…pinky promise.” He said with a smile. George raised an eyebrow and checked his back.

“You’re not crossing your fingers back there are you?” He questioned suspiciously. Dream wheezed with laughter and shook his head holding up his other hand to rest it on the pillow next to him.

“No crossies.” He replied and George lifted his hand to lock their pinky fingers together. When he tried to pull away however, Dream held on and used it to pull him closer, a teasing smile on his face.

George leaned into the warmth of his boyfriend’s hoodie and took in his scent with a heavy breath.

“Dream…” He started.

“Yes George?”

“You…need a shower.” He replied fanning his nose.

“Wow.” Dream said slightly offended until they both broke off into quiet laughter.

* * *

They didn’t realize they had fallen asleep again until Honey shot up on the bed barking at the window.

George jolted up with a start and almost knocked heads with Dream waking up.

“Honey! Get down!” He scolded while Dream looked out the window.

“George they’re here!” Dream said, the excitement evident on his face. George followed his gaze out the window and sure enough, there was the three men getting out of the car. “Grab my crutch.”

George groaned and jumped out of bed. “You’re so lazy Dream.” He said handing him his crutch.

“My legs are literally disabled. Your argument, therefore, is not valid.” The blonde rebuked bringing a chuckle from George who hurried down the hallway.

Honey was already at the front door waiting, jumping up against it and barking. George rounded the corner and saw her.

“Honey down!” He commanded and the dog sat obediently, tongue rolling from her mouth and tail wagging quickly.

Minutes later Dream came limping down the hallway coming to a stop right beside George who opened the door upon hearing the knock.

Seeing all of their friend’s faces was a real rush of happiness for the couple. They could tell the feelings were reciprocated immediately by how Sapnap rushed in to pull them both into a hug while Honey went for Bad and Ponk’s attention excitedly.

“Fuck yeah!” The Texan shouted pulling a laugh from everyone as Dream and George hugged him tightly. Dream wobbled only slightly grabbing onto George’s arm to rebalance himself.

“It’s good to see you man.” Dream said softly and George let out a hum of agreement. He wouldn’t let it upset him that Sapnap had grown taller and was therefore standing above him at a good height now.

Bad came in second after they pulled away first going to hug Dream while George fist bumped Ponk greeting him at the door. Since they saw Ponk most days here casually going to Nandos together or hanging out around town, it wasn’t as strong as a feeling as seeing Bad and Sapnap again.

When Bad came over to hug him George practically leaped into the older man’s arms. Sure it was slightly out of character for him but over the past few years behind the scenes of he and Dream’s relationship, Bad had helped tremendously. Seeing his kind face again was all George needed to feel that burst of happiness re-enter the room.

“How was the flight?” Dream asked.

“I slept the entire time….so I’m rested and ready to go for tonight.” Sapnap said excitedly.

“Yeah I saw.” George replied stifling a laugh. “You were all curled up on your pillow.”

Sapnap frowned and looked at Bad questionably.

“I may or may not have taken a few selfies on the flight.” The man admitted sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

“You did what?” Sapnap asked surprised. “How many?”

Bad shrugged his shoulders and looked away. “Not that many…” He said fading off. “You were just drooling in your sleep and I thought it was funny…”

“BAD!” Sapnap shouted with a blush on his cheeks. The rest of the group laughed together at their antics while Bad apologized profusely to his friend.

“Do you guys have any food in here?” Ponk asked suddenly already making his way to the kitchen. “I can’t speak for these guys, but I am starving.”

George rubbed the back of his head and nodded. “I can make lunch if you help me.” He said. Dream offered to give the remaining two boys an apartment tour. While they disappeared into the backroom, George found that he couldn’t actually stop himself from smiling. The fact that his friends were finally here to celebrate Christmas with them was exactly what he needed.

“Ham and Cheese are in the fridge.” He told Ponk and grabbed the bread from the side, cleaning off his hands.

“So when are we leaving?” Ponk asked coming back with the lunchmeat.

“Uh we hang out here for a little bit and leave at….” He looked at the time on his phone reading 1 in the afternoon. “…three?” Ponk nodded his head and then gestured behind him as George started making the sandwiches.

“How’s Dream doing…can he…y’know…walk around alright?” He asked and George bit his lip.

_Is he alright?_

He thought about Dream’s reassurance that he was okay, and he would tell George if it got too bad.

“He says he’s okay right now…so I’m going to choose to believe him and let him tell me when he can’t keep going.” George said refusing to let the doubts cloud his trust towards his boyfriend.

“Sounds good. I’ll make sure to keep an eye on him too. And I’m sure Bad and Sapnap will do the same.” Ponk reassured him. George nodded his head and continued to make the sandwiches. “When are you guys going on your ‘couples’ stream?”

George smiled at the stupid name Ponk gave it. “Well since we’re busy tonight I tweeted out that we wouldn’t have one today. I’m sure fans already have an idea of what we’re doing.”

Ever since Dream and George had revealed themselves to the public, they started to do more streams together as couples just talking before or after video game streams and hanging out with the fans in general, updating their fans on Dream’s health and letting them see Patches and Honey. It was quite popular nowadays.

“Cool, I’ll probably check in whenever you do have your next one.” Ponk replied and helped him finish off the sandwiches. As George began to cut them in half, he wondered what Dream and the others were doing in the back room. They hadn’t come out of the bedroom for a while now and he couldn’t hear any loud laughter coming from it. He stared at the door.

“George!” Ponk cried out just as George felt a sharp sting to his finger. He quickly spun around dropping the knife and looking down at his finger. “Dude are you okay?” His friend asked and George quickly ran to the sink to wash off the bloody finger.

“I…got distracted I guess.” He said with a nervous chuckle…but his heart was beating fast in his chest. “It’s small don’t worry.” He quickly wrapped a towel around the wound and squeezed making sure nothing god on the food. Luckily, his blood didn’t get on the food at all thanks to George’s quick reaction time.

Almost immediately the back door swung open and Dream, Bad and Sapnap emerged coming down the hall.

“George are you alright?” Dream asked already putting on the concerned boyfriend face. George laughed it off.

“It’s not that bad, a small cut.” He said softly and realized Sapnap was holding Patches in his arms. The cat was clearly enjoying the attention.

He moved forward and showed his hand to prove it had stop bleeding. “See? All better!”

Once they were certain the George was indeed all better, they all took their sandwiches to go eat in the living room together. George sat down next to Dream and they talked about their lives back at home. Things were more or less peaceful afterwards.

However what was a little weird was the looks Dream exchanged with Sapnap and Bad. George didn’t think too much of it and went about continuing his conversation with Sapnap about the cats back at his house.

When they finally were ready to leave, George went to the backroom to help Dream get ready for the day. When they came back out fully dressed and ready, they set out food for Honey and Patches and the five friends left the apartment.

* * *

When they actually arrived at Lincoln, the place was already overflowing with people going to see the Christmas Market. The crowd was insanely huge, and George made sure one of his arms was interlocked with Dream’s just so he wouldn’t get knocked over at any point.

“It’ll thin out when we get in.” Ponk said over the loud noise.

“This is so cool!” Sapnap shouted and walked ahead leading the other four through the people.

“It’s really pretty.” Bad said quietly watching the light snow fall from the bright sky and landing on the salted grounds by their feet. They looked up above the Lincoln Norman Castle and Gothic Cathedral at the giant Ferris wheel currently moving slowly and steadily. “They run it in snowy weather?”

“It’s not snowing that hard Bad, there isn’t any danger until it gets heavier, don’t you see how we can barely see the snowflakes dropping?” George pointed out pulling on his hood of his jacket.

To avoid freezing he wore his normal fleece jacket over a long-sleeved shirt with his blue hood pulled over his head and black fleece gloves. He wore long jeans and sneakers and for an added bonus he brought his enchroma glasses with him to wear and see all the color of the place.

Dream was wearing a deep green windbreaker, but his hood was down, and he was wearing a black and green striped winter hat with a similar scarf and black gloves. George couldn’t help but think he looked adorable all bundled up.

Sapnap was dressed in his own faded orange windbreaker, with gloves and pants. He seemed to be the one least concerned about the cold since he unzippered his windbreaker. Ponk had on a yellow fur hooded winter jacket and gray beanie to cover his head while Bad was dressed in a red jacket, red mittens, and black earmuffs to cover his easily chilled ears.

George was glad no one had forgotten any of the warmth protection when they flew down. It was a relief he didn’t have to buy anything for them.

Using the support of George and his crutch, Dream limped through the crowd towards all of the tents set up.

“What’s in these?” He asked curiously. George smiled brightly.

“Lot’s of stuff, they have all sorts of crafts and items they’re selling, some of these are for food as well! That’s why it’s called a Christmas Market, so you can buy all sorts of cool stuff for the holidays! They celebrate it during advent leading up to Christmas and it’s really fun.”

Bad brightened. “Decorations?” He asked. Ponk nodded his head.

“Yeah and of course they got a few rides and when it gets darker, they’ll turn on all the Christmas lights.” The man replied.

“Awesome!” Sapnap said in awe from the side looking at the big event. “Woah look at that!” He cried out and pointed to one of the tents with candles set up inside. Sapnap grabbed Bad’s hand.

“Woah Sapnap!” The older man cried out.

“C’mon Bad, I need to get something for my parents anyway while I’m here!” The younger replied and Ponk looked at George and Dream.

“I guess you guys can get along fine on your own a bit?” The man replied and Dream nodded.

“Yeah we got this, thanks Ponk.” He said tugging George along.

“Call us when you want to meet back up again!” The shorter brunette shouted to him before hurrying to help Dream through the streets. Once the others disappeared behind them, he looked up at Dream. “Where would you like to go first Malfoy?” He asked making his Harry Potter reference for Dream’s very Slytherin like scarf and hat.

Dream pursed his lips and looked at him with his raised eyebrow. “You couldn’t help yourself, could you?” He asked with a sigh.

“Nope!” George said brightly guiding his boyfriend to a Christmas mug stand. The two browsed different cheesy Christmas themed mugs together. “Oh remind me we need to find some cocoa for movie night.”

Dream nodded with a grin holding up a mug for George to look at with the green and red words reading _‘Naughty is such a strong word, how about we go with nice-ish?’_

George snickered. “Wow that one is perfect for you isn’t it?” He said teasingly. Dream raised his eyebrows.

“I’m not the naughty one….” George blushed and shook his head covering his face from the stand owner who looked at them weirdly.

“D-Dream!” He said angrily and slapped his shoulder when Dream started wheezing uncontrollably. “Shut up you idiot!”

The two continued to pull up mugs with St. Nicholas etched on the bottom raising them to their lips so they posed as St. Nicholas.

“You look stupid.” George said with the mug raised to his lips.

“George you literally have the same mug as me.” Dream said into the cup. “Ho ho ho!” He joked and the sight of Dream having a fake snowy white beard sent giggles through the older boy.

They purchased the two mugs for themselves already happy with the jokes they had with it.

Dream was immediately fascinated by the little glass penguin sitting on the table in the tent.

“Look at that George!” He said with a big smile on his face unable to hide his giddy wonder.

“Dream, if Patches doesn’t break it you will.” George said softly with a smile. Dream pouted looking at it longingly before shrugging his shoulders.

“I guess there wouldn’t be much I could get from it anyway.” He finally replied. George patted him on the shoulder.

“It’s alright we’ll find something. There’s always Christmas.” The brunette said with the roll of his eyes.

“You sound like my mom.” Dream said wrinkling his nose and furrowing his eyebrows.

“Good!” George said sticking his nose up to the air as if it didn’t bother him in the slightest. Dream reached under his hood to tousle his hair as they made their way down the line, stopping in different tents to look at and buy different items.

They bought Christmas baubles even if they had no tree to put them on all because Dream had the idea of hanging them on a piece of string above the window.

They found another candle shop going inside to take in the pleasant scents. They tried out a few Christmassy ones and Dream ended up finding one of the worst smells they had ever tried.

Both of them simultaneously gagged and laughed quietly as the store owners glared at them. They quickly left before they could buy anything agreeing that maybe they’d be better off ordering candles they wanted online.

They bought a new Christmas blanket for the apartment and carried their bags to go find a bench to sit down at. George pulled out his phone quickly calling Ponk and letting the gang know they were waiting under the Ferris wheel for them.

He looked up at the wheel longingly as the sun set on the horizon. He wanted to ride it at least once but alas Dream was scared of heights and George wouldn’t leave him down here alone.

Suddenly Dream rose to his feet shakily and held out his hand nervously. George looked at him skeptically.

“What are you doing Dream?” He asked curiously. Dream gulped nervously with sweat dripping down his face.

“Uh…. d-do you want to ride it?” He asked cautiously gesturing the big wheel above them. George was absolutely shocked because he had never ever gotten Dream to ride anything in his life. Normally all his stories of terror and refusal to ride was what kept them from doing any of the big stuff. Especially Dream’s fear of heights.

“Alright now I know somethings up.” George said and crossed his arms leaning back in his chair watching Dream rub the back of his neck and look away with an anxious face.

“It’s my first time at one of these and I know you really want to ride it so…” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Have you lost your mind?” George asked skeptically and Dream scoffed. “No seriously, you have a phobia of heights Dream.”

Dream looked up at it. “If I’m gonna allow myself to be terrified in front of anyone its going to be you.” He admitted.

George rolled his eyes. “Wow that’s so romantic.” He replied sarcastically and reached out taking his hand but using his own weight to get up, so Dream didn’t fall over.

“Clay this could be pushing past your comfort zone and I really, really don’t want to do that…Are you sure you want to do this?” George asked taking a step closer to him.

“You’ll protect me if I’m scared!” Dream replied cheerfully and pressed his forehead against George’s giving him a challenging look. “I want to do this George.”

George bit his lip and pressed his forehead against Dream’s closing his eyes and taking in the silence between them.

“Fine.” He muttered and linked arms with him going to purchase a ticket to get on. The entire time they waited in line, Dream kept shoving his hand into his pocket or looking incredibly petrified.

George just held his hand and gave him a comforting squeeze as they climbed on the ride. They sat down beside each other, and Dream set his crutch down on the floor with the bags. Almost immediately he was clinging onto George like a wild animal refusing to let go.

When the ride started moving, George looked out over the Christmas Market. “Woah Dream look at the merry go round!” He said with a smile.

Dream buried his head into George’s shoulder. “No I’m good, but I’m glad you’re enjoying the view.” He said in a shaky voice. George patted him on the head feeling the ride stop when they reached the top.

“Dreammmm.” He hummed softly into his ear.

“George. I’m not looking.” His boyfriend replied.

“Fine.” George said and lifted his chin. “Then just look at me.”

Dream raised his head slowly so George could see the beautiful green eyes in the lightly fallen snow he loved with the glasses gift he was given. He smiled brightly and moved closer to him.

“We’re okay Dream I promise.” He reassured and they stared at each other as the ride slowly started moving again. “Better?”

“Yeah…I think so.” Dream said softly with a smile.

When they neared the end, George could tell he was relieved…but then they went right past in and Dream’s face paled again.

“AGAIN?” He cried out and George broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

Once the ride was over, they waited at the bottom of the Ferris wheel together leaned up against one another so Dream could recover from fear. They had grabbed a few donuts from the vendor by the Ferris wheel. They were both nibbling at the glazed goodness when George shivered from the snowfall.

Without saying a word, Dream slightly unwrapped his scarf and wrapped it around George as well. He adjusted George’s hood slightly to cover his ears better and then wrapped his arm around his shoulder bringing him closer so they could get warm.

George blushed and hid his face away from any onlookers who would stare at them with judging eyes.

“Guys!” He perked up hearing Sapnap’s voice shouting out to them. The couple looked towards Sapnap, Bad and Ponk approaching the bench.

“Wow you guys were busy shopping huh?” Ponk asked with a smirk.

George held up the donut box to Bad and Sapnap and nodded to Ponk. “We wanted to get some Christmas stuff for the apartment.” George admitted with a smile.

“Yeah Sapnap bought some stuff for his parents.” Bad said and Sapnap held up the bags with a grin.

“You bet I did!” The youngest said with a big goofy grin. “Got some candles and some weird candies I’ve never heard of for later.”

“What did you get Bad?” Dream asked nodding to the single bag in Bad’s hand. The male beamed and pulled out a bundle of fabric.

“A dog sweater for Rat!” He said and then pulled out another small item. A single snow globe with two cute snowmen. “And I got this for Skeppy when I go visit him on his birthday next month along with some other stuff! I think he might really like it!”

The boys nodded their heads. “He’ll definitely like it Bad. Especially coming from you.”

Bad and Skeppy remained as tight knit friends and supporters of each other forever. Nothing changed between them and they were as close as ever. Now that they were visiting each other all the time they did the same things Dream and George did and streamed together for fun. They really were the best of friends.

“I got something else with the help of Ponk.” Sapnap said with an evil smirk and the couple frowned.

“What?” George asked curiously.

“Nooooo close your eyes!” The younger boy whined holding his hands behind his back. The two shrugged and closed their eyes feeling Sapnap move toward them.

“Open them!” They heard Ponk say. Their eyes fluttered open first looking at each other before spotting Sapnap behind the bench holding something above their head. They both look up immediately.

There was the mistletoe that Sapnap had bought. He shook it above their heads, decorative glitter falling on George’s nose causing him to look down and sneeze into his arm. Dream chuckled.

“Sapnap this is so dumb.” George mumbled.

“You have to kiss!” Sapnap demanded. “It’s the rules!”

George looked at Dream with a raised eyebrow and Dream shrugged his shoulders. “It is the rules.” He said with a smirk.

George shook his head and rolled his eyes. Dream leaned forward cupping his cheeks with his warm gloves locking their lips together before George could pull away…and once they were there, they both didn’t want to break apart.

However when George finally did, he blushed furiously and glared at both Sapnap and Dream. “You guys are so stupid.” He mumbled but leaned into Dream’s shoulder while Bad and Ponk smiled from where they were standing.

They finished off the donuts together as the darkened sky and moon came out overhead. They all grabbed their stuff after a while ready to go. The lights flipped on while they were walking through the market again, laughing and joking around.

Dream seemed more nervous than ever, that’s what George noticed at least but he was too fascinated by the lights. He could see the colors with his glasses, and it looked so beautiful all put together.

Suddenly Dream unlinked his arm from George’s causing him to turn around confused.

“Are you okay?” He asked curiously as Dream reached his hand into his pocket and nodded.

“I am, just give me a second.” The blonde replied and George turned to look at the flood of people and the lights ahead. It was odd because now some people were turning to look at them. Some of them looked shocked and surprised.

He started to turn around. “Guys maybe we should go aro- “He faded off when he turned around and saw Dream….

…down on one knee.

At first his brain didn’t function right, and he looked at the crutch laying beside and Dream’s wobbling figure and figured he fell.

“C-Clay?” He asked nervously. Dream started to try and pull out something from his pocket.

George looked up at Ponk, Sapnap and Bad with their phones out, the people gasping around them and stopping in the street.

That’s when the thoughts started to form.

“George.” Dream started and began to wobble out of breath, his hand falling on the ground to keep himself stabilized. George could tell he was getting frustrated with not being able to really balance on his own.

When he saw tears start to form in his boyfriend’s eyes…he snapped out of it and gently lowered himself to the ground across from Dream. He gently reached out and held out his arm for him.

Dream looked up at him surprised and wiped his watering eyes. He reached out and held onto his arm, getting down on both knees with Dream and nodding him along with a reassuring smile.

“George.” Dream started again. “I love you so god damn much. You’ve been with me through a lot and…I want to be with you in the future too….so George…”

George watched him pull the small box out of his pocket with his free hands and gently work it open with one hand holding it out to him.

Inside was a small silver ring. George felt an overwhelming amount of emotion flowing through him just looking at that band laying there.

“Will you marry me?” He asked. The crowd was practically holding their breaths in anticipation waiting for George’s answer. “I know it’s not much, but I wanted to do this now and I had more I wanted to give…” Dream started but faded off when he saw George crying.

The tears running down the pale boy’s face were surprising to Dream. It was a rare sight to see George show that much emotion.

“George? Why are you crying?” He asked concerned leaning forward to reach out to touch his cheek and wipe away the tears from his cheeks. George smiled at him through the sniffles and watering eyes.

“Because I’m happy you idiot.” He said and lunged forward kissing him and pulling back.

“I’ll take that as a yes?” Dream asked breathlessly.

“Of course it is.” George said still unable to stop himself from crying as Dream slipped the silver band on his boyfriends’ finger. He had to cover his face to stop himself from crying on Ponk’s camera as he helped Dream stand.

Once they were standing again, Dream leaned down to kiss him and hold him. George looked up at Dream seeing tears falling down his cheeks as well.

“Why are you crying?” He asked through a happy shaky breath.

“Because you actually said yes.” Dream said as his baby voice took over while he let out a sob through his smile.

“Did you think I wouldn’t?” George asked surprised hugging him tightly.

“It was a fifty-fifty shot.” Dream joked through his tears of happiness and relief. “God, I love you so much George.”

George could hear the crowd’s applause along with their friend’s happy shouts, but he ignored them and just stared up at Dream.

“I love you too Clay.” He whispered thinking back to Dream’s proposal. “Forever and Always.”

“You sound so sappy.” Dream said teasingly.

“Just let me have that just this once.” George replied and reached up on his tiptoes reaching for Dream’s lips with his own.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm so sorry if I messed up anything in tradition or something. I promise I'm trying! <3 Thank you for reading!


	3. Doubts in my Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter! School had just started up along with my new job so I'm struggling finding free time to write! Updates for both fics will be a lot slower but I hope that doesn't stop you from reading!
> 
> I predict one chapter each fic will take about a week if not a little more, but I'll keep updates on my discord server and my Instagram if you want to keep track!

**16 Days Before Christmas:**

After the proposal, they had gone out for a few drinks before going their separate ways for the night. The night was happy, and the friends were together just enjoying the time they had.

The next morning George woke up first as always and held his hand above his head sleepily staring at the comfortable ring around his finger. He ran one finger over it feeling the coolness of the outside strike his sensitivity. Hearing a small cough in his sleep made him turn on his side to the sleeping form beside him.

He stared at his new fiancé sleeping beside him, dirty blonde hair in a mess, his lips parted slightly letting out quiet snores. George moved closer to Dream, shifting his head to Dream’s pillow so their faces were only inches apart.

He could see every little detail on Dream’s sun kissed face, his light freckles, his long lashes fluttering ever so slightly whenever George let out a small breath. The way his nose scrunched up just enough. He looked at the hand pressed firmly against the sheets.

There was a small silver ring similar to George’s on his ring finger. Dream had of course bought a matching set so he could parade it around how he was engaged. He had put in on and showed George not long after the proposal, to which George hugged him and kissed him again unable to stop the overflowing happiness from escaping.

He gently reached out pale fingers to take Dream’s hand in his own. Looking away from his sleepy face he gently twisted the ring on Dream’s finger watching the small sliver of light from their bedroom window cast a beautiful shimmering glow on his face.

He could hear soft mumbles from the boy beside him and looked up freezing with his hand holding Dream’s. The blonde’s eyes were still closed but his lips were moving lightly, small sounds of his murmured talk emerging.

George brought his other hand to Dream’s cupping it between them both and pulling it to his chest. He stared at the boy lovingly and brought his hand up to his lips pressing a firm kiss to it and pulling it back down to the warmth of his chest.

His eyes searched Dreams face for any sign of movement and he bit his lip.

“I love you.” He whispered into the darkness of the room knowing Dream would never hear a word of it.

He could feel Patches and Honey shift down by his feet as if to readjust their sleeping position. He only cuddled up closer to Dream and waited for him to wake up. Breakfast could wait.

It took another hour but soon Dream stirred beside him and let out a long yawn. He looked down at George snuggled up beside him and smiled sleepily.

“Not cooking?” He asked skeptically in a tired voice.

“I figured we could sleep in today. No rush.” George replied with a hum.

“Ah post proposal tiredness, I know I’m feeling it.” Dream exclaimed teasingly.

“Dream you slept in an extra hour, there’s no way you could still be tired.” George stifled a yawn trying not to give Dream any reason to prove his point.

“Ugh…. I think I might have a little bit of a hangover.” He said rubbing his forehead and George sat up quickly, the blankets falling loosely around his shoulders like a cape.

“Impossible, I made sure you didn’t go over your limit yesterday. There are other reasons you could be tired y’know…” He said with a smirk watching Dream flush. He reached over to move away Dream’s hand to feel his forehead. “You are a little warm today… you have a headache?”

The blonde nodded and sat up next to George. “Little bit but yesterday was a bit stressful up until the end so maybe it’s that.”

“It still blows my mind that you didn’t think I would say yes. We’ve been dating for what…3 years now?” George scoffed. “Took you long enough I’d say.”

“It was a gamble going out in public with it. I thought you would be too nervous to say yes…” Dream shrugged his shoulders. “I just didn’t want you to be uncomfortable…that and I was so stressed I would fall over.”

“You fell for me…” George said, his grin widening as he realized the pun. Dream blushed and covered his face looking away.

“That was awful.” He groaned and George leaned over him.

“Are you blushing?” He asked teasingly. “Let me see your face!”

“No!” Dream said swatting him away.

“You so are! Let me see!” George giggled and grabbed his wrists pulling him around to look at his pink cheeks.

“Georgeeeee…” Dream groaned closing his eyes like he was hiding from George that way. However his blush was clear as day.

“Awww.” George said as Dream tried covering his face again. Gently George pulled his hands away again to look into his eyes and smile.

Dream shot forward pressing his lips against George’s with one hand pressed against the side of his neck and the other on his shoulder.

George leaned into the kiss cupping Dream’s cheeks with his hands. The smile still evident on his lips.

He felt the weight on the bed shift as the dog bounded over interrupting the morning kiss with her own as if to say, _Don’t leave me out!_

George and Dream both laughed giving her a scratch behind the ears and a kiss on the head. George laid his head on Dream’s shoulder watching him play with Honey and bat at her paws causing her to jump and yap.

Patches slowly got up and stretched before making her way over to George’s lap. She cuddled up against his chest and he gently stroked her fur, rubbing her behind her ears. He could hear her soft purrs. Her small pink nose sniffing his new ring.

George’s eyes went to the crutch in the corner, looking at it propped against the wall. Suddenly his memory was jogged, and he looked at Dream.

“Oh you have an appointment today with Doctor Burton.” Immediately Dream stopped playing with the dog and looked up at George. The happy look was replaced by an anxious one.

“When?” He asked quickly as Honey nibbled on his fingers.

“At 5.” He informed him and slid out of bed crossing over to the other side to get Dream his crutch. “And we should probably tell our fans the news.”

Dream took the crutch that George offered him and nodded. “And our parents.” He added on.

George’s fingers grew cold and his face paled thinking about telling his parents that the engagement finally happened.

“R-right.” He whispered unable to hide his stutter. Dream frowned immediately catching it and set down the crutch reaching out to George and gesturing him to sit down. George hesitated at first, but Dream raised his eyebrows.

Immediately George sank down onto his lap leaning into his shoulder with his arms wrapped around his neck and hugged him feeling Dream holding him and rocking him back and forth.

“Do they hurt?” George asked looking down at Dream’s legs more concerned with how his boyfriend felt.

“I’m fine…George are you going to be okay calling your parents?” He asked softly. “Because we don’t have to do it right now.”

George looked him in the eyes seeing that love and support there. It just made him happy knowing Dream wanted him to be comfortable.

“I want to get it over with today… I just hope they can understand I guess.” He replied softly feeling Dream run his fingers through his hair.

“I know, I know. But I’ll be by your side the entire time and if you ever need to breathe…” Dream lifted his hand off his shoulder and laced his fingers in his. “Just squeeze my hand and I’ll be there.”

George smiled and shook his head. “Your being nice today.” He commented lightly.

“You need it today.” Dream countered with a silly grin. “Gotta be a good boyfriend.”

“You’re my fiancé now Dream and your always good to me.” George said with a giggle and Dream wheezed.

“Fuck its gonna take a while to get used to saying that instead of boyfriend.”

George nuzzled into his shoulder and squeezed his hand lightly. It only took a second for him to feel Dream squeeze back and he smiled melting into his embrace.

“You hungry?” He asked and looked up at him. Dream nodded his head just as his stomach growled.

“That’s a yes.” He said hiding his blush.

* * *

After breakfast they set up Dream’s laptop in the small living area and sat on the couch beside each other. Dream had offered to call his parents first and George was excited to see them again. Dream’s family had always been incredibly nice to him and welcoming, so it was a good start before they got to his own parents.

They had contacted their parents early that morning to let them know when they would be calling. Turning on the camera and facing it towards them, Dream leaned forward to dial his parents.

It only took two rings before the screen connected and brought up two figures sitting side by side at what looked like a dining room. The familiar woman’s voice shouting overtook George’s memories.

“Sadie sit down!” She shouted. George looked at the brown-haired woman beside her light-haired husband. Their smiles were wide and big staring at the two boys.

“Hey boys!” Ella said, her infectious smile only growing wider. “How are you feeling Clay?”

“How’s the English life kid?” Stephen, Dream’s father asked his son. George looked over at Dream to see his smile growing so big, eyes watery just from seeing his family again. George knew Dream would never usually admit to being homesick. Even George felt happy seeing their familiar warm faces.

Soon a young girl popped in front of the camera, her long light brown hair with blue dyed tips swinging back and forth as she stared at them excitedly. “CLAY! GEORGE!” She said happily and the boys couldn’t help but laugh.

Over the times George had visited Dream’s place when he stayed with his parents on holidays, Sadie had become like his little sister and he adored playing video games with her or humoring her on tik tok while Dream stayed on the side.

George already felt like a part of Dream’s family from the very beginning and now he was excited to finally tell them that legally he would be part of the family.

“I’m okay I swear, and English life is good dad.” Dream replied with a laugh. “Lots of cool stuff here. We just went to the Christmas market last night with Sapnap, Bad and Ponk. Bought some holiday supplies, I rode a Ferris Wheel…”

“No you didn’t.” His mom replied astonished.

“Did too.” Dream said with a snarky look on his face and Ella gasped.

“My boy finally grew a pair to ride the Ferris wheel?” She sounded so sarcastic that George couldn’t help but laugh at Dream’s blushing face.

“Mom!” He cried out.

“George did you have to protect him the whole time?” She asked looking at him.

“Of course I did! He wouldn’t even look!” George threw in and Dream looked at him shocked.

“George don’t expose me like that!” He said defensively and everyone broke into laughter. When it finally subsided Dream cleared his throat.

“I will admit… something else happened last night…” Dream said rubbing the back of his neck. George could practically see the nervous sweat running down his forehead.

Ella and Stephen leaned forward expectantly as Dream grabbed George’s hand and lifted it up showing the engagement ring on his finger. It only took a second before Ella and Sadie let out simultaneous screams of joy. Dream and George both laughed at Stephen covering his ears to escape the screaming women in the household.

“Bring it up closer to the camera!” Ella shouted and leaned forward blocking everyone else.

George exchanged a look with Dream before pushing his hand towards the camera showing off the silver ring with a blush coloring his cheeks.

“You guys are married?” Sadie asked shocked and George let out a ‘pfft’ noise covering his mouth with his free hand.

“No Sade’s, we’re going to get married. This is an engagement ring dummy.” Dream replied and Sadie threw her arms up in the air.

“Same thing!” She cried out excitedly. “Except I didn’t miss the wedding! Fuck yes!”

Ella tried scolding her for the foul mouth, but Sadie was in her first year of high school and unfortunately all the kids started early with swearing.

Also Ella was too busy fanning her eyes to stop herself from crying the whole time. Stephen sat back in his chair looking happier than George had ever seen him. Which wasn’t saying much considering Stephen usually looked dead in some conversations until he talked to his wife or kids about something, he was passionate about.

Now his lips were holding a smile as wide as the day they found out Dream was going to be okay in the hospital.

“I’m proud of you Clay.” He said and George could see it on Dream’s face how happy he was to get that recognition from his father. Dream always told George how rocky his relationship had been with his own dad growing up because they could never get along or would always argue over their stubbornness. Those words really hit something for his fiancé. He could see it all over his face.

“Thanks dad.” He said fondly.

“I need details! What happened?” Ella cut in.

Dream told the story of how he got down on one knee at the Christmas market in front of everyone making it out to be the greatest event in all of history while George interjected to bring in his two cents of what really happened at times.

All three of them sat their listening intently to the story with big smiles on their faces. When the story was over Ella was demanding the video proof that Ponk has made.

When the excitement over the engagement passed, they went to the more serious conversation of how Dream was doing.

“I feel stronger.” He admitted. “I have an appointment later today and I promise to call you guys after with the news.”

“You better.” Ella said threateningly. “Is the crutch still holding up okay?” She asked.

“Yeah the crutch is fine!” He said holding it up right beside him to show it off.

“How are Patches and Honey?” Sadie cut in happily.

“Want me to go get them for you?” George asked with a giggle seeing Sadie’s quick nod.

He stood up leaving the screen’s view with Dream watching him from behind. He searched through the rooms calling out for the dog and immediately in came Honey bounded towards him.

He came back briefly depositing the with Dream before leaving to find Patches. Immediately Sadie squealed upon seeing the dog who wagged her tail in return respectively and peered closer into the screen making Dream laugh.

Just getting attention was enough for her to be ecstatic. George found Patches curled up on the bed fast asleep and gently rubbed behind her ear to wake her up.

Tentatively she opened her eyes and stared at him giving long yawn before standing up and stretched. George opened his arms and Patches crawled right into his hold. He walked back to the laptop and sat back down on the couch. Honey jumped up on the couch laying right between the two of them.

When Patches saw Sadie, Ella, and Stephen, she let out a meow and stared intently at the screen with big green eyes.

Then Sadie brought her own new kitten out, small and gray with black stripes. George was reminded pretty quickly of Luca and his smile died just a bit. But then she spoke up and introduced Panther as a new addition to the family.

“Panther?” Dream asked with a raised eyebrow. “He’s the least terrifying thing I’ve seen all day.”

Sadie let out a huff. “Shut up Clay, its his name and he’s sticking with it.”

George rubbed Patches behind the ears hearing her soft purrs and watching her close her big eyes and curl up on his lap. He was so lost in the background behind Dream and Sadie’s arguing that he didn’t realize he was being talked to until he heard his name.

“George?” Ella asked drawing his attention up to the family on screen. Dream looked over at him obviously concerned.

“I’m sorry… what was the question I wasn’t listening…” He said laughing nervously and blushing.

“I said how are you these days?” Ella repeated looking so obviously concerned for her soon to be son in law.

George cleared his throat and looked back and forth between the people staring at him and bit his lip.

_I’m stressed about this engagement because what if I’m not good enough for him. I’m so worried for his health that I feel like things will go wrong if I’m not in the same room as him. I feel like things aren’t going to go well with my parents and they won’t accept who I am. I feel like the world won’t accept who I am as soon as this marriage happens. I feel like everyday is another struggle of whether or not I’m gonna lose Dream because I can’t keep things down. And I’m worried that if Dream knew any of the things wrong with me that he would give up on me because I’m not telling the truth._

Despite all the thoughts running through his head he put on a smile and nodded his head.

“I’m doing fine.” He lied easily. “I’m just still a little blown away by the proposal and everything… it took a lot out of me.” He admitted and Dream reached over squeezing his hand just to remind him that he was there.

They talked for a little longer and George was also getting used to hiding the concerned looks on his face. Things became natural and they talked for an hour or two, catching up on the time since their last call. Overall Dream was happy that everything was going smoothly, and he was happy to see his family again.

George was happy to see him so happy, that was all that mattered.

When they finally hung up, Dream leaned back and stretched his arms above his head with a big smile and leaned back on the couch. He looked over at George and almost immediately his expression changed.

“Are you ready to call yours?” He asked softly. Honey curled up with her head on the youngers lap. George stroked Patches fur nervously and nodded.

“Yeah I think so.” He muttered and watched Dream hesitantly lean over the laptop to call George’s parents.

George gulped and took a deep breath resting his hand on the couch. He could feel Dream’s warm one clasp his gently. He looked at his smiling face of reassurance and then back at the laptop seeing his parents faces come up kinda grainy with their low-quality camera.

“Hi mum, Hi dad.” He said giving a wave.

“Hi Mr. and Mrs. Davidson!” Dream said in his happy sweet voice changing from the casual joking one he had with his own family just moments before.

“Clay, its nice to see you again! George you haven’t called us in a while!” Olivia, George’s mother spoke up in a pleased voice. His father, Harry sat still and unmoving in the background. George’s eyes kept going to him nervously.

“A lot has been happening mum, I haven’t really gotten the chance.” He defended while rubbing the back of his neck.

_I didn’t want to call._

“But we had big news that we wanted to share with you guys.” He added on carefully. The two adults stared curiously at him. George didn’t even want to start a casual conversation with them. He already wanted the call to be over no matter how selfish the thought was.

“Clay and I are engaged.” His voice was barely above a whisper. Where Dream’s mother had a more enthusiastic reaction, his parents were left with more of a confused one.

“Your actually getting married?” Harry asked gruffly and George nodded feeling his breathing start to quicken. Dream squeezed his hand over and over again trying to keep his calm and Patches stretched on his lap and jumped down.

“We are!” Dream said enthusiastically to uplift the dropping tone.

“Oh George. I’m so proud of you.” His mother said all of a sudden tearing up and wiping your eyes. “I can’t believe your getting married. I waited so long.”

Dream had to cover his mouth to hold in a wheeze. “Easy there Mrs. Davidson, I think you might be crying.” He joked and she batted at the screen playfully.

“Shut it, I’m allowed to show some emotion.” She said through a sniffle and continued to wipe her eyes. George felt a little more relaxed when he saw how she seemed to be fine with it. When he looked at his dad however, things seemed to be rougher.

His father was emotionless and still held a bit of puzzlement on his face. He didn’t look happy like his mother. All he did was nod silently.

George bit his lip feeling the world crashing down on him with the single stare. He felt like suddenly it was his fault his dad wasn’t happy. His mother and Dream were talking, and George couldn’t break the stare with his father.

_Why does he look disappointed?_

Suddenly his hands were on instinct squeezing Dream’s hand as hard as he possibly could, his breathing was speeding up quickly and he couldn’t stop himself from feeling the hyperventilation coming on.

Dream looked over at him quickly and then back at the screen helping to wrap up the short conversation with the parents.

“We gotta get together soon yeah?” He said at one point and the Davidson’s agreed waving goodbye. As soon as the screen went black, George let out a gasp of air and jumped up from the couch as if he had suddenly broke free from the water.

“George?” Dream asked watching the boy retreat to the bathroom as fast as possible. His sounds of light gasps and panting were heard as he leaned over the sink splashing water over his face and trying to calm himself.

Water dripped down from his cheeks and the tips of his hair as he stared at his saddened expression in the mirror. He covered his face with his hands and tried to breathe, leaning on the sink for support.

He could hear the sound of the crutch hitting the floor and soon a hand rested on his back slowly rubbing his back up and down.

“It’s okay George. You did it.” Dream said quietly and George breathed with the movement of Dream’s hand. It was the same technique he had used on Dream whenever he had similar panic attacks.

George looked up at him, his breathing starting to finally slow down. He looked up at Dream sadly.

“Why didn’t he look happy? He should be happy for me, right?” He said brokenly with a trembling lip thinking about his dad.

Normally Harry Davidson had never voiced his opinion on the community itself. But when George was growing up his dad was always a rule follower. He never told his dad about any bullying or hate going his way. George didn’t know how his dad saw him but obviously his mind went to the worse right away after that conversation.

“I’m sure he is George. You have a good relationship with your dad, maybe its just a lot to process right now… but I know he cares about you okay?” Dream asked wrapping his free arm around his shoulder and bringing George into his chest to try and relax. “If he’s worried about anything, its that I’m a bad influence on you or something.”

George had to giggle through the ragged breathing. “Well he should stop cause right now, you’re the best I have.” He said sappily sniffling and squeezing the blonde with all his heart. Dream has said the things he needed to hear.

He pulled away looking up at the taller and rubbing any wetness forming around his eyes.

“They love you George.” Dream said. “Even if your dad doesn’t understand it, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you any less… and if you want, I can always beat him up.”

“Pfft, with what? Your crutch?” George scoffed uncontrollably and rolled his eyes.

Dream lifted up the mentioned item and pursed his lips. “If it comes to that, then I will perform my civic duty.”

They both broke into laughter afterwards. Suddenly George felt a hell of a lot better in the comfort of Dream’s arms.

However the nagging doubts crept and hid in the back of his mind away from Dream’s comfort.

* * *

When it was time to tell the fans, things felt a bit easier at lunch. They announced the stream “Big News” in twitter and called their friends to prepare for the news. Ponk had stayed home but wanted to be in the TeamSpeak as the others. Sapnap and Bad had stayed with him to keep him company.

“Ponk do you have the stuff ready to be posted on twitter?” Dream asked.

“Just waiting on the post button, the tweets all typed out and the video is ready.” Ponk replied over the talk.

“When does the stream start?” Sapnap asked excitedly over the call.

“In ten minutes Sapnap, be patient.” George said.

“But this is so excited, you little muffins are getting married!” Bad cut in joyfully and Dream could picture him throwing his hands up in the air.

“Who you calling little?” George asked very jokingly offended but Bad took it seriously.

“I wasn’t talking about your size George! I promise!” Bad said as if he was worried George would unfriend him over the smallest argument.

They laughed at Bad’s defense and George reassured him that he wasn’t doing anything wrong.

“Why do I feel sick?” Dream asked.

“Nerves probably.” Ponk replied.

“Yeah but like… I proposed and stuff… like if anything I should be perfectly fine going into this.” Dream muttered wringing his hands together.

George reached over and squeezed his hand. “I think we both know that this is a thing that both of us stress all too easily over.” He said with a chuckle and he could hear their friends resounding laughter.

“Yeah Dream the entire time leading up to the proposal you were a big ball of stress.” Sapnap added in as the stream counted down.

“Alright we’re about to go live!” George interrupted before Dream could argue.

The camera flipped on revealing Dream and George sitting side by side. The count showed thousands of viewers already filling up the chat immediately. The numbers were only growing higher and higher as seconds passed.

“Hey guys!” Dream said enthusiastically and George waved.

“We got Sapnap, Bad and Ponk online as well if your curious.” George added on and immediately the other boys chimed in with their greetings.

He looked at the chat and tried reading some of the comments as they whizzed by:

_What’s the big news?!?_

_How did the Christmas market go last night?_

_U guys aren’t breaking up right?_

_Are u guys finally making it permanent?_

_Dream how are u feeling today?_

_You guys look so cute!!!!_

_Woah Sapnap, Bad and Ponk on these streams, it must be big news!_

George giggled at the comments and leaned back in his chair noticing that some people seemed to be already guessing but not quite believing.

“We’ll wait for a few more people to get in here before we share the news.” Dream said with a sly grin on his face, stretching his small simples and freckled cheeks.

George and Dream were both careful to not raise their hands above the desk into the cameras view for any fans that were good observers.

“You guys are gonna lose your shit.” Sapnap murmured.

“Sapnap! We’re on stream! No swearing!” George yelled as the same time Bad shouted his infamous quote ‘Language!’

Sapnap and Ponk laughed and the boys sat back in their chairs watching the numbers reaching over 900k. They would hit a million soon no doubt.

“Can you muffins share it now?” Bad asked impatiently.

“Just wait a little bit longer!” George said watching the viewers count begin to slow down. He looked at the camera and leaned forward going to fix it with his ringless hand.

“George your gonna ruin the angle!” Dream argued and leaned over trying to fix it with his own bare hand.

“I am not! I’m fixing it!” The smaller said defensively.

After minutes of adjusting, George sat back in the chair again and let out a huge huff.

“Okay so, as you guys know, we went to the Christmas market yesterday. Got a lot of stuff for the holidays. We even bought donuts.” Dream started.

“Dream even got on a Ferris wheel guys. He was insane.” George said sarcastically and the chat was clearly in awe that the man who was afraid of heights was on a Ferris wheel of all things.

Dream scoffed. “I didn’t enjoy it, but George certainly liked making fun of me.” He said with the roll of his eyes to which George chuckled.

“Yes I did.” He said smugly. “I also wore my glasses the entire time, so things were really pretty. The lights all looked different! The snow was really light and pretty and it was cool taking Dream, Sapnap and Bad to see it for the first time. So when we were about to leave, we were looking at the lights.”

Dream nodded. “And that’s where we kinda stopped and… I got down on one knee…”

The chat was moving a million a second. The words were going by so fast that George didn’t have time to read them.

They both looked at each other and raised their hands up shyly. On each of their ring fingers lay the silver band, reflecting in the light of the ceiling fan.

The chat was enjoying all of it so much and George couldn’t help but laugh.

“We’re engaged guys!” He said happily feeling like he could cry from the news all over again.

“George is gonna get that Visa card now!” Dream said in the same celebratory voice and George shoved him.

“Shut up you idiot, your ruining the moment!” But he couldn’t stop laughing. His voice traveled over the walls and Dream wrapped one arm around him bringing him closer to him.

“But yeah, I finally tied the knot, we’re gonna get married and make it official. I decided three years was enough.” Dream admitted with a stupid grin on his face.

“He was so worried that I would say no as well.” George said feeling his fears disappearing as more and more people were showing their love and support.

“Could you imagine if he picked host instead of love?” Dream asked and pretended to wipe the sweat from his bro. “Dodged a bullet there.”

“Yeah Dream was a wreck for days talking to Bad and I about it.” Sapnap interjected.

“He was having trouble focusing cause he wanted to get it right.” Bad laughed lightly.

“That’s commitment George, you got yourself a good one.” Ponk joked. George rolled his eyes and looked at Dream fondly.

“Yeah I know I did.” He admitted as Dream stared at him with his cute innocent smile.

“Now you guys have to give a real kiss.” Sapnap said and George could practically hear the grin on their friend’s face.

“Sapnap they don’t have to do that!” Bad said with shock in his voice.

“I don’t want to make anybody uncomfortable…” Dream said fading off. George knew he was mainly referring to George’s comfort level. The two never really made a habit of any big kisses on streams. It had always been on the forehead or cheek maybe. Nothing like the sneaky kiss on their first stream.

But now George was starting to think keeping it down wasn’t really fun either. There was a million ways this could go wrong, and people would absolutely lose their shit on twitter and social media. Things could end badly because god knows the amount of people who weren’t comfortable with that sort of thing on camera.

And yet here was George… and he didn’t care in the slightest.

He turned around quickly as Sapnap and Bad talked and grabbed Dream’s shirt pulling him forward slightly and then cupping his cheeks to plant a passionate kiss on his lips.

Dream’s eyes widened in surprise for a minute at the kiss as if he was never expecting George to do it.

Even George didn’t think he had it in him.

But soon Dream kissed back and closed his eyes, a smile branded on his lips permanently. His lips were sweet and tasted of honey and jam since his small snack in the afternoon. George could feel the slick of sweat on his face from where he had stressed previous to the stream. He smiled and pulled away lingering close at first hearing Bad and Sapnap gushing in the background.

George dropped his hands to his lap and smiled sheepishly feeling Dream’s forehead fall against his.

“Didn’t think you’d do that.” He whispered into George’s ear breathlessly.

“I didn’t think so either.” George admitted in a light voice.

They could hear their friends applauding and letting out shouts of joy. George covered his face and blush with one hand, a stupid grin on his face.

Dream looked giddy as he turned back to the stream, his face now doused in red.

The chat was going wild at the fact that they witnessed a real kiss form the two and the fact that George was the one to initiate it.

“That was such a pg kiss though…” Sapnap muttered under his breath.

“SAPNAP!” Bad shouted and the five broke into uncontrollable hysterics and laughter.

The rest of the stream, Dream and George didn’t let go of each other until it was time for them to say goodbye and even then, it was clear to see that they never dropped hold of each other’s hands.

* * *

When they got to the doctors later that day, George was back to being a nervous wreck. He could see Dream out of the corner of his eyes holding his knees and trying to keep a level head.

He turned into the parking lot of the hospital and stopped the car looking over at Dream.

“Ready?” He asked with a smile. Dream nodded slowly and George got out of the car grabbing the crutch from the back seat and opening the door for the blonde, giving him room to get out and stepping away from him. Dream thanked him and took the crutch slowly balancing and swinging the door shut with his free hand.

They limped towards the hospital building. They had a separate appointment with the doctor to test Dream’s strength developing in his legs.

As they made it into the building, George let Dream sit while he signed him in up at the front desk. They sat there watching the boring television in the waiting room together, arms linked ready to about fall asleep.

George pulled his feet up on the chair and leaned his head onto Dream’s shoulder covered by his windbreaker and let out a long sigh feeling exhausted. He wondered how it was even possible to feel that tired even if he did nothing all day.

He closed his eyes for a second feeling Dream’s cheek rest on top of his soft head of hair. It stayed that way for a while until they heard it.

“Clay Hudson?”

George’s head snapped up immediately hitting Dream in the face to which he apologized profusely before encouraging him to get up.

Once he got to his feet the two made their way over to the woman who called them. She led them down a large number of hallways and elevators to get to the place they were supposed to go.

George already knew the building by heart from the countless times Dream had come here for his reviews and checkups.

They made it into a quieter side of the building and were led into a more private room. The lady instructed Dream to sit up on the high bench and Dream handed George his crutch using the table to support his weight as he used his upper arms to boost himself up declining George’s offer for help.

George did take Dream’s jacket off and gave him a smile as he sat down in the side chair. When Doctor Burton came in, he had a joyful smile on his face as always.

“How are we today Mr. Hudson?” He asked cleaning his hands in the nearby sink and putting on his gloves.

“Pretty damn good.” Dream responded with a grin on his face.

“And Mr. Davidson? I assume your no different?” He asked sending a look at George.

“Why are you so formal Thomas? You know you don’t have to be like that with us.” The older said with a laugh.

“It’s policy!” The man said throwing his arms up exasperatedly and walked over to Dream gently pulling up a chair and sitting to have a look at his leg before seeing the ring on his hand. He looked over at George’s. “You two are engaged?” He asked in shock.

“Surprise!” Dream said giving him the goofy jazz hands and then high fived Dr. Burton.

George and Dream had been coming to Dr. Thomas Burton ever since Dream had to switch doctors when moving countries. There was a reason thing never changed. Doctor Burton was just one of the coolest guys in the hospital and he bonded with George and Dream pretty well over the years. Of course he found about George and Dream when he had to question on more personal matters into their…lifestyle did he find out they were together. Thankfully, he was a supportive man and thoroughly enjoyed the couple.

He gently lifted Dream’s foot slowly forward on his left leg. He pinched at the soft areas up his leg.

“Does this hurt?” He asked testing all the areas and Dream nodded his head, his body flinching and his eyes twitching.

“A little bit but its not as bad as last time.” He admitted. “I can feel the muscles again, but they hurt a lot.”

Burton nodded and continued to gently apply pressure around Dream’s left leg all the way down to his foot. Then he switched to the other leg. He pressed down bit by bit and Dream held the same reaction to a lesser extent.

Finally Doctor Burton looked up. “After I check your vitals, I want to try something different with you if that’s alright?” He asked.

“Like what?” George asked leaning forward before Dream could open his mouth to respond. Doctor Burton saw this and looked between them.

“I want to see if Clay can walk.” He stated simply and George went silent pursing his lips.

Dream looked more hesitant when he saw George’s reaction but then looked at the doctor.

“Do you really think I can?” He asked hopefully. There was that word.

Hope.

It seemed Dream was always more hopeful than George ever since the sickness. He was never looking back, only forward.

All George could stare at was the past. He could never see what Dream would be capable of. So he helped and tried his very best to make things easier for Dream so he wouldn’t push himself to hard.

_Keep him safe._

Seeing Dream know looking hopeful to recover, made George feel like he should tell him not to be too hopeful of it just in case his hopes were dashed.

The sour look on his face clearly caught the attention of the doctor because he nodded at Dream right away. “I think you can, and if not, we can keep trying whenever you come back in.” He said softly.

Dream nodded looking ecstatic as the doctor started doing the daily checkup. George couldn’t help himself from crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair looking out the window. He didn’t know why he was stuck in this place of doubt for Dream. He felt guilty for being in such a place, but he couldn’t pull himself out of it so easily.

Once the vitals were checked, George handed Dream his crutch as they followed Doctor Burton to a separate room. When they entered it was quiet, but they weren’t alone. There were different exercise stations set up and people could be seen using things to hold them up and practice walking.

Dream stared at the place in awe as he balanced using his crutch. The doctor led them over to a set of bars poking up from the ground.

“So you’ll put down the crutch and use these supporting bars to hold you up and then you’ll just try to put a little weight down every time you walk without paining yourself. The longer you do it, the more natural it will begin to feel again. I know its been years since you walked without anything holding you back.

George looked at Dream who was sorta tearing up in the eyes.

“Thanks Doc.” The taller said wiping his eyes and leaned his crutch against the pole before grasping both with his hands. George watched him slowly move forward focusing most of his attention onto lifting himself above the ground.

 _He’s scared._ George thought seeing how hard he was trying to keep himself lifted. He took deep breaths and cleared his throat multiple times.

As an instructor came over to help Dream, Doctor Burton leaned over into George’s ear.

“Why are you doubting him?” He asked and George snapped his head to look over at him.

“I’m not…” He replied smoothly.

“You are… George I don’t know what’s going on with you, but Clay needs you. Now more than ever. Support him. Just be there for him.” Dr. Burton said quietly as to not upset Dream. “He needs you to help him improve.”

George watched him turn away and frowned. He had done nothing but help and protect Dream. For once Doctor Burton wasn’t thinking straight. He looked at Dream’s scared face to touch his foot on the ground and bit his lip.

**Support him George!**

George wasn’t sure where the voice came from, but he took a step closer to the bar and reached out resting one hand on Dream’s shoulder. He sent him a reassuring smile.

“You can do it.” He said and Dream stared at him nervously before hesitantly touching his toes to the ground, slowly rolling onto the balls of his feet before letting his heels hit.

A sharp intake of breath emerged form him and he laughed sharply with relief taking a small step forward and really gripping the bars.

He took one step after the other slow and steady and George could see there was some minor pain showing in his eyes but overall, he looked happy and teary eyed. He went back and forth for a while, wiggling his toes against the soft carpet beneath him.

George stayed right beside him the whole time thinking back to the voice of reason in his head. He wondered what it could possibly be before deciding against thinking about it for now. It had gotten him to listen to the doctor after all.

When Dream was finally tired enough to stop, George grabbed his crutch and moved to hand it to him when Dream fell forward onto his hands and knees, out of pure tiredness from using so much of the drained muscles already.

“Clay?” George asked dropping to the ground and the doctors immediately followed suit as Dream coughed raggedly. George felt all the memories of his sickness coming back. The coughing, the breathing, the collapsing.

“Clay are you okay?” He asked again.

Instead all Dream did was look up and smile from ear to ear at the doctor and at George.

“When can I go again?” He asked through ragged breathing.

* * *

Dream had fallen asleep in the car as George drove them home, his head rolled to the side with his long blonde hair falling over his eyes.

Rain dusted over the window shield and George tried to focus on the roads instead of watching his sleepy fiancé.

The doctors gave Dream some new physical therapy stretches and workouts to try to help his legs when he wasn’t checking in. George was tasked to help him with these stretches.

Even if he was willing to do anything for Dream, it still scared him. Were they going too fast? Would Dream hurt himself in the process?

George couldn’t stop the doubts from seeping into his mind.

It made him scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh? Whos that familiar bolded voice I wonder? Cameo? George having very conflicting emotions?
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	4. Decoration Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT:
> 
> sorry for the long wait. School and work has been a hassle and I've discovered that I've spread myself way too thin. I'm losing motivation the more work I do (as you can probably tell by this chapter's length) and so for my own health I've decided to pause a fic and work on the other. For now this fic will be going on a hiatus! I will be working on my other zombie fic in the meantime until I gain back my motivation! THIS FIC IS NOT OVER! I love this little story I've created and I know you guys enjoy it and you can still find me talking about it if you join my discord server! I just hope you can stick with me through the hiatus. If you want to keep track of when I update it again, I'll post updates on my Instagram, discord server or subscribe to this fic to get a notification!
> 
> I'm really really sorry and I hope you guys won't give up on me!
> 
> -Night

**15 days until Christmas**

The snowy weather continued as the following morning approached. George had woken up that morning to find Dream sitting up in bed and staring out the window above their bed with a wistful faraway look on his face.

He rolled over, resting his chin on his pillow, and looked up at him curiously.

“What are you doing awake Dream?” He asked in a sleepy voice.

The messy haired boy looked down at him and flashed a smile.

“I’m just watching the snow.” He shrugged the question away looking down at George who was trying to force his eyelids open from the wave of tiredness crashing down over them.

“Let me rephrase…how are you awake?” George asked through a half yawn.

Dream scoffed and looked at the clock before turning back to George. “Probably because of how much I napped yesterday.”

That much was true. Dream had been so tired for trying to walk at the doctors that he had woken from the car ride only to fall back asleep on the couch until dinner. George wasn’t at all surprised by that information.

He hummed lightly and looked up at him trying to keep his eyes open and wide awake. Dream noticed and shifted back down in bed beside him.

“You can always go back to sleep George.” He pointed out with a smirk on his lips.

“I’m awake now so there’s no chance of that happening.” The brunette replied, yawning once more.

He closed his eyes slightly as a small breath of air released form his nose in a forlorn sigh. He felt warm hand combing through his hair gently and he pushed upwards into them slightly, enjoying the feeling of Dream running his fingers through his hair.

He heard a small mew and felt a small bit of weight jump up onto the bed. He rolled over slightly to see the cat slowly making her way over to Dream and George.

“Hi Patches…” Dream said softly practically cooing to his cat. “Are you jealous of George taking your morning pets?”

Another small meow emerged from Patches as she pushed her hand underneath Dream’s other hand, so he was petting her. George giggled watching Dream softly nuzzle her fur and he slowly closed his eyes again.

The rest of the morning in bed was pretty peaceful until Dream’s phone began to ring on his bedside.

Dream’s soft touch left his head and George pouted while staring at Dream’s figure move towards his phone. He watched him roll over and scoop up his iPhone before bringing it up to his ear.

“Hello?” He asked cautiously.

George couldn’t hear much on the other side of the phone until Dream dropped the device on the couch and hit the speaker button.

 _“It’s Sapnap!”_ Nick shouted on the other side of the line.

“It’s Dream?” The blonde replied confused by the happy outburst so early.

“And George…” The other said sleepily. “How are you up early, you guys just got here two days ago…Dream’s been here for years and his sleep schedule is still shit.”

Dream glared playfully. “And yet I’m up before you today, funny how that works.” He said.

George opened his mouth to say something but Sapnap beat him to the punch.

 _“Ponk woke me up, do you guys want to stream today? I think Wilbur and Tommy might be on later today. I think they’d want to congratulate you two as well.”_ Sapnap said excitedly.

George felt a smile grow on his lips when their friends were mentioned.

“Sapnap we just woke up, give us a bit to have breakfast.” He said swinging his legs over the side of the bed, picking up the phone and leaning over.

 _“Not right now George! Later!”_ Sapnap’s voice rung out.

George could feel the bed shift behind him and Dream’s arms drape over his shoulders. He sighed feeling his warm breath on the back of his neck, the small hairs rising ever so slightly.

“Gotcha…we can go on later today…” He promised. His breath slightly shook as he rolled his head around trying to shake Dream off a bit.

 _Is Dream still there?”_ Sapnap asked just as George felt Dream’s lips brush the side of his neck. He shivered once more and nodded.

“Yeah he’s definitely still here.” George said and pushed the phone back to Dream’s face.

“HI SAPNAP!” Dream shouted into the phone in his sweet voice. George didn’t need to wait long before hearing their friends reply.

 _“HI AGAIN DREAM!”_ George burst out laughing as Dream took the phone to continue his conversation with the other boy.

George rolled his eyes. “You both are dorks.” He said softly and stood up patting Dream on the shoulder. Dream stuck his tongue out at him and rolled over on the bed continuing his conversation.

George crossed to the bathroom and splashed water on his face trying to wipe the tiredness from his eyes. He stared at his reflection, feeling groggy.

He stared at his reflection sourly and rubbed and pulled at his pale cheeks. He groaned and grabbed his toothbrush to brush his teeth.

_Figure something out George… something for him to do today._

He rinsed and paused, finally smiling, and coming up with an idea.

“Dream!” He called out running back into the room and practically jumped onto the bed.

* * *

“What are we doing here George?” Dream asked leaning on his one crutch as they walked through the store.

“We’re here to get more Christmas supplies of course.” George said with the roll of his eyes. “Come on Dream, you should know by now that we aren’t prepared for the holidays at all.” Dream pursed his lips and rolled his shoulders.

“Well I dunno we have the mugs and the ornaments…” He started. “Oh! And I have my stocking, and some of the decorations your parents gave us.”

George scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Its not enough Dream, more.”

Dream locked eyes with him and crossed his arms. “Who’s buying George?” He asked and raised his eyebrow.

“I have money too Dream… don’t worry I’m not gonna make you buy everything.” The brunette responded with a laugh.

“I don’t mind!” Dream said throwing his free hand up in mock defense.

“Listen I just want to find some lights for the kitchen and some stuff for making hot cocoa and cookies? Got it?” George asked and Dream nodded.

They walked through the store as George pushed the shopping trolley through the aisles. They quickly found the ingredients for the hot cocoa and cookies looking through the food section before retreating to the small opened Christmas section.

“George oh my god look.” Dream said. When his fiancé turned to see an ugly Christmas sweater dangling from Dream’s hands, he almost burst out laughing.

He covered his mouth quickly looking at the giant green sweater with pop out stockings hanging from it.

“That is awful.” He stated quickly trying to sustain his giggles.

“That’s the point of it being an ugly sweater George.” Dream stated turning his nose up in the air. The sight of Dream trying to be serious with an ugly sweater draped over his front just made George want to laugh even harder.

“I bet that isn’t even the worst of them.” George stated simply uncovering his mouth.

“Is that a challenge?” Dream asked returning the sweater to its stand and slowly limping over to the smaller boy.

George crossed his arms and looked up at him. “Bring it Green man.”

Immediately the two separated looking on the small rack of ugly Christmas sweaters. George was determined to find the ugliest one.

He peeked over at Dream rummaging around surprisingly fast through the sections before grabbing something and sending a smirk George’s way.

George gulped. _Shit he found something good._

He browsed quickly through the blinking lights and fat snowmen till pulling something out that he thought could work.

He turned around spying Dream standing directly in front of him.

“What you got their Georgie?” The blonde asked in his smug voice.

George started to lift up the sweater before pausing and frowning. “Yours first.”

Dream rolled his eyes, but George put his foot down in a bratty childlike way. Finally Dream raised his free hand to reveal a sweater.

The brunette could not stop the onslaught of laughter that escaped his lips. The entire sweater was made into a red suit and the top half held a long white beard that actually popped out of the sweater.

“Oh my god, where do you think the hair came from?” He asked with a snicker. Dream joined in.

“I don’t know but between you and me…” Dream leaned in very close. “…I think they finally shaved good old Saint Nick.” George giggled again. Dream leaned back on his crutch and nodded his head to George.

“Alright now you show me yours.” He said. George raised an eyebrow with a smirk and lifted the sweater.

Dream let out an audible gasp and a sharp wheeze. “That is the ugliest fucking thing I have ever seen!” He said through laughter.

The sweater was muted colors in George’s eyes, but it had blinking lights all over the front mixed with stitched in jingle bells. The fabric was a thick wool that seemed to have lots of loose ends and hanging strings. There was a big picture of a reindeer’s face in the back wrapped in a popping out present bow.

“Did it mix orange and pink in there too? Why is that a color theme?” Dream practically screamed through his laughter.

George looked at him in deadpan. “I’m colorblind Dream.” He stated as the younger boys wheeze echoed across the store.

* * *

When they were back at home George carried in most of the bags by himself so Dream could walk easier.

He unlocked the door to the apartment balancing the bags in his arm and turned the knob, kicking it open with his foot. He moved down the small hall holding the parcels and set them down on the living room table.

He then turned to look at Dream holding another bag in his hand with two small furry bundles inside. George shook his head.

“I can’t believe you actually bought the sweaters.” He said exasperatedly. He really wasn’t looking forward to wearing that thing on Christmas but then he saw Dream’s face so wide and happy with a big smile written on his lips.

That was worth it.

“You bought that stuff; I bought this stuff. At least I didn’t make you pay for it.” He argued defiantly with a smirk on his lips.

George only shook his head and turned to look at their new items. He took the bags filled with food for their Christmas treats and put them in the kitchen.

“Dream do you want hot chocolate now or later?” He called out to his fiancé pulling the box of mix out from his bag.

Usually some of the instant stuff was garbage, but George found ways around finding the good kind. Lots of sugar was better and it tasted more or less the same.

“Let’s do it now while we decorate!” Dream’s lighthearted voice came traveling back as George slipped the cookies ingredients into the cupboards and fridge.

He could hear shuffling around and the steady thud of the crutch hitting the floor as Dream hobbled to the back room to put away the Christmas sweaters.

George pulled the carton of milk from the fridge and opened the cupboard, bringing out the two Santa mugs he and Dream had purchased at the Christmas market.

He poured the milk into separate measuring cups and placed it into the microwave to heat it up. Pressing the buttons he spun around the kitchen on both feet, swinging his arms back and forth to try and pass the time.

He heard the quiet rustle and saw something dart past the corner of his eye. The shadow moved quickly up onto the counter. George spun around to see Patches staring at him curiously from the countertops.

He smiled and approached stroking her soft fur and listened to the purrs emitting from her pink mouth.

“Where’s Honey huh?” He asked softly and stared into the felines big green eyes watching his every movement, her dark tail flicking back and forth quickly.

He heard a thump and the sound of Dream’s faint laughter and immediately assumed Dream was with the dog in the bedroom goofing off. He turned away from Patches to turn off the microwave and take the measuring cup of hot milk out.

The brunette set the cup on the counter waiting for it to cool. The sounds of the outside pulled his attention away from the cup and he stared out the closed windows at the trees swaying back and forth, the silent snowfall drifting through the trees, and the bright rays from the sunlight peeking through the smudged class.

Patches circled the counter towards the milk like a lion stalking its prey. Tentatively taking small steps and staring at George getting closer.

Without thinking he placed his hand on the side of the cup to move it away and was met with a burning hot glass. He ripped his hand away quickly in pain and held it to his chest. The sudden movement frightened the cat enough to jump off the counter and run for the living room.

George watched its tail retreat around the corner and stared at his hand with a frown on his cheeks. He flapped the burned hand in the air trying to cool it before heading over to the kitchen sink to splash cold water on it.

It only took a few seconds for it to cool after that before he was good at new…. Sorta. An angry red mark was left behind on the palm of his left hand and he swore under his breath.

He then turned to the side and looked at the milk sitting there in the cup waiting. He slipped out an oven mitt and poured the mixture of hot chocolate into the mugs before using the mitt to lift and pour the hot milk into each one.

The chocolatey goodness overwhelmed his senses as its sweet smell travelled up to his nose. The candied aroma lifted around the room and he grabbed a spoon from the drawer watching the liquid go from a white to a deep dark brown swirl.

He grabbed the grocery bag and slipped out the bag of marshmallows. He tipped the bag slightly and poured in a few of the big white puffy marshmallows into each mug and watched them splash before bobbing at the surface.

He piled them on for himself of course and made sure he didn’t put too much on Dream’s since he didn’t like an overload of sweets as George did. He even made sure to pick up one tiny blob in his hand and grasp it between his fingers before squishing it slightly.

_Just like Dream._

He imagined the little blob like figure that was Dream’s avatar and moved into the with both mugs and marshmallow in hand.

When he turned the corner, he could see Dream and Honey on the bed playing tug of war together. Honey was definitely stronger than Dream, so she had pulled him practically over the entirety of the bed.

“Ahem.” He said clearing his throat and staring down at the two individuals with a quirky smile. “Hot Chocolates done.”

The dog and Dream perked up immediately and Dream let go of the rope. Honey seemed quite offended and eventually dropped it before padding off to go find water and a good spot to lay down and rest after playtime.

The blonde gently reached out and took the mug from George. “Thanks!” He said and blew on it lightly seeing the steam rising.

George nodded and raised his hand holding the marshmallow. “Oh and I found you!” He said with a gleeful smile and squished the blob.

“I’m cuter than a marshmallow George.” Dream said defiantly with a huff and George giggled before popping the marshmallow in his mouth.

“I don’t know your blob is pretty freaking cute Dream.” George said lightly with a soft smile on his face.

Dream ignored him and raised the cup to his lips tilting it back ever so slightly. George’s eyes widened and he reached out quickly. “Dream wait!” He shouted watching the steam coming off of the mug.

“OW HOT!” The blonde reeled back quickly sticking his tongue out of his mouth.

“You idiot, your supposed to blow on it first!” George said giggling and watched Dream puff out of his cheeks to put cool air on his tongue.

George gently blew on his own drink before taking a tentative sip from the mug and let the smooth chocolatey taste wash over his tongue.

Dream pouted in response and looked away now following George’s lead in blowing on the hot beverage.

“So where do you want to start with the decorating?” George asked with a big smile on his face.

“How about we start off with lights because I have no idea why you bought them or where you want to put them?” Dream asked softly.

George nodded his head quickly and felt Honey brush up against his leg staring up at him with big beautiful light blue green eyes. He patted her head and smiled.

“No chocolate for you, its poisonous.” He said softly. Honey only snorted and sat down, resting her head on his lap, and stared into his eyes innocent and begging.

They drank the cocoa and stared out at the winter wonderland happening outside. Once they were finished George stood up and took both of their mugs back to the kitchen.

As he washed the dishes it only took a few minutes before the small ‘Clack’ of Dream’s cane came down the hallway and up to the living room. George watched him pick through strands of lights.

He walked over and pulled separate strands out of the bags along with the thumb tack hooks they came with. He then looked at the doorway entrance to the kitchen.

“Maybe doorways would work?” He asked. Dream smirked.

“Can you even reach up there?” The blonde rebuked smartly, and George’s jaw dropped.

“That’s fucked up…I’m not even that short!” He said angrily and went over to the doorway reached up and stretching his fingertips to touch the hook tacks tip against the wall above the door frame.

It took a considerable amount of time but eventually it stuck, and George stepped back feeling proud of himself for reaching up top. The only problem was wrapping the string around hook.

He could feel Dream’s eyes on his back watching his every move and probably grinning like the idiot he was. George went up on his tip toes reaching and trying to loop the strand around the hook.

He ended up throwing it to try and catch on to the hook and the entire strand of lights tumbled down onto his head. He let out a sigh and walked back over to Dream shoving it into his arms and spying how his face was trying so hard to hold in a laugh.

“Don’t say a word. Just hang them please.” He grumbled and watched Dream slowly limp over to the doorway and slide the strand in place.

George places more hooks on the four corners and around the edge leading to the outlet right nearby.

He watched Dream thread the lights through the hooks and smiled looking at it. “Well it looks like cheap crap but for now it’ll do.” George said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“I think it looks nice!” Dream said quickly.

“Of course you do.” The brunette giggled and grabbed other items from the bags. Slowly they decorated the apartment to make it appear more festive on the inside. Patches and Honey joined in the holiday fun by annoying the shit out of the boys.

They would race around and run where they were busy working and create havoc out of paper and wrappings. George was sure they would knock Dream off his crutches a few times.

As the brunette placed the centerpiece on the coffee table, he paused and looked over at Dream kneeling down on the floor to pet the cat.

George went to the hallway closet and opened it, spotting a few boxes lying on the ground in their storage.

He leaned in and pulled out the two boxes marked Christmas that they received from home and heaved them up to the kitchen counter in front of the tall blonde.

“This was the stuff our parents gave us for the holidays.” He said opening the lids.

As they opened the boxes he reached in and pulled out the soft fluffy giant bright red stocking his parents had given to him when he moved out. His name was spelled out on the top in a neat stitched pattern.

Right beneath it was Dream’s, and he pulled his out and stared at it disdainfully before showing it off to George. It was more Patchwork and the name had been manually put in by Dream’s young kid self.

‘CLAY’ was spelled in all uppercase at the edge of the sock in bright green glitter paint. George giggle lightly.

“I can tell you weren’t the arts and crafty kid like your sister.” George said stifling a giggle.

“I’m a gamer, not a world-renowned artist, especially not at five years old!” Dream said defiantly and puffed his cheeks out looking like a child all over again. “We can just replace it with a new one…”

George smirked and stared at the paint taking it gently in his hands. “No, I like it!” He found the last one in the box for Patches and smirked at Dream.

“You have one for Patches?” He asked surprised. Dream nodded.

“Of course, she’s family.” He said and George thought about Honey. He felt Dream put a hand on his shoulder and smile. “We’ll make one for her too.” He promised practically reading George’s mind.

The brunette smiled and made his way into the living room and took another one of the hooks, pressing it into the wall and hanging it on the side wall between the couch and television so anybody walking inside would see it.

He looked at the small cabinet below the wall for decoration and tilted his head in thought. “Hey maybe we could get a small fake tree?” He asked looking at Dream.

“Fake tree?” His fiancé repeated bewildered and George nodded his head with a big dopey grin on his face.

“Yeah! We could hang the ornaments and stuff on the tree, but it wouldn’t be too difficult to manage and we’d have it every year!” The brunette brought up his points nice and swiftly.

Dream tilted his head and then looked over his shoulder. “Patches might mess with it, that’s the only thing I’m worried about.” He said.

“We’ll deal with that when the time comes.” George waved his hand nonchalantly. “Come on pleaseeeeee Clay?” He begged and clasped his hands together in front of him.

Dream pursed his lips and nodded. “Fine, we’ll go out sometime this week for it.” He complied and George pumped his fist in the air eagerly.

“Awesome!” They stared at each other for a second before a loud ‘ _Crash!’_ sounded in the kitchen.

Both of their heads whipped around quickly towards the source of the sound. George moved faster than Dream in running into the room.

There was Patches seated in the middle licking her paws like nothing had ever happened. Meanwhile the boxes laid around her were upturned. Bits of glass and tinsel were everywhere.

“Don’t come in here! There’s glass!” George shouted hearing Dream approach behind him and figuring he should stop him before he reached the destination.

“What happened?” Dream asked quickly.

“Patches knocked over the boxes and there’s stuff all over the floor now.” George said bitterly.

He could hear Dream’s sigh and laughed dryly. “I’ll pick it all up and clean, you just go back to decorating and take Patches out of here.” George murmured and scooped up the cat in his arms gently and stood up taking her over to set in Dream’s arms.

“Are you sure?” Dream asked staring at him with worried eyes. “I can help.”

At first George wanted to accept but then…

**Remember the time he smashed his hand in the mirror?**

George paused and stared down at Dream’s hand, healed of its past injury. The scars were barely even visible on his tanned skin, but the thought made him gulp.

“No thanks…I’ve got it.” He said hollowly, his eyes glazing over.

He knelt down in front of the mess and heard Dream slowly retreating away from him.

He retrieving any broken ornaments from his parents and staring sadly at the small memories that were no washed away. He threw most of the full ones back in the boxes and stared at the tinsel on the floor with bits of hatred.

He rolled his eyes and moved the box back to the counter before going to find the dustpan and vacuum.

As he cleaned, he multitasked keeping Honey out of the area, so she didn’t cut her paws. The gentle dog padded over to sit next to him while he swept broken glass, almost as if she was there for moral support.

George leaned down to scratch her behind the ears but once the vacuum came out, she was gone out of fear of the loud noise.

When he finally finished the cleaning and put away all the equipment, George was left feeling tired again. He put away the cleaning supplies and went back into the living room where Dream was with the pets.

There he was still decorating with what he had. George leaned on the wall watching the three of them. Honey resting on the couch with her tongue lolling from her mouth as she panted heavily. Patches was curled up beside her watching Dream hanging old photographs on the wall with one good hand.

He slowly walked over and threaded his arm around Dream’s hugging it to his chest and staring at his progress.

“Didn’t think you’d hang all these.” He said faintly surprised and Dream nodded his head.

“It feels like a real house or something.” He admitted with a shrug of his shoulders and then looked down at George nestled into his shoulder.

“Someday we’ll have a house of our own.” Dream reassured him and pulled his arm free to wrap it around George’s shoulder. The brunette quickly took hold of hugging his waist and nodding.

“I’d like that.” He said softly in reply.

They stared at the pictures for a while longer before George noticed something else hanging above them. He frowned and looked up at the ceiling spying the leaves flecked with fake snow and his mouth dropped open as he looked at Dream sharply.

“Oh shit how did that get there?” Dream asked innocently and George let go of him crossing his arms.

“You totally begged Sapnap for it didn’t you?” George asked not at all surprised by this outcome within the first ten seconds of seeing it.

“Maybe….” Dream said softly without looking at him.

George bit his lip and leaned upward on his tip toes kissing Dream. The halo of afternoon light from the windows created a glow of his dirty blonde locks, his eyes immediately shut, and his free hand traveled down to slide over George’s waist.

George shooed away Honey and Patches as he guided Dream over to the couch and sat him down. The animals flocked to the kitchen while George straddled his fiancé’s waist to kiss him closer.

He felt cold hands run under his shirt and up his back ever so slightly tugging at his shirt and pulled away a bit staring at him.

His body slouched and he grabbed Dream’s hands gently pulling them close to his heart to cup them together.

Their soft breaths lingered in the silent air hearing the trees rustle from the outside and the air conditionings faint hum inside.

“Maybe we should call back Sapnap and see about the stream?” George asked lightly panting.

“In a little bit…” Dream said breathlessly and moved forward to kiss him again, George didn’t deny him.

There they remained for most of the afternoon…

* * *

George turned on his facecam and prepared his stream since both he and Dream were going to be streaming separately for the first time since the news.

He went live on Twitch and jumped into the TeamSpeak with everyone else. As he loaded up his game, he watched his viewers flock in.

“Is that Gogy I see?” Wilbur’s voice rang out in the call and George snickered.

“Hi George!” Tubbo said excitedly.

“Ew its George…” Tommy said in the exact opposite tone.

George rolled his eyes. “Yeah I’m here.”

“Is Dream coming?” Wilbur asked.

“Hi!” Dream shouted into the mic suddenly. George felt a warm smile touch his lips at the adorable voice he put on.

“Bad and I just got here did we miss anything?” Sapnap asked.

“Nothing important except a congratulations to big green man for finally growing a fucking pair.” Tommy interjected cackling.

“So you two are actually engaged now?” Tubbo asked.

“We are!” Dream stated confidently. George wished he could share it. He felt so off putting talking about it naturally with the other boys. It had been different when it was closer friends and just talking to a blank stream. Now it felt so adult and formal to be getting congratulations from other people.

“I still think it was rage marriage.” Tommy muttered.

“The muffins finally did it!” Bad shouted enthusiastically.

George looked in his chat to see people telling him he was blushing. He patted his cheeks and shook his head giving off a range of confused looks.

Dream was having his own struggles because later on as they played the game together, laughing and joking about.

Clearly when the donations came up, Dream’s silence said everything.

“Um…I don’t have a hickey.” He said shyly and George could imagine him covering his neck.

When the other boys went silent was when George let out a sharp barking laugh. Immediately the others followed because they obviously clicked on Dream’s stream to see it.

A sudden thump hit George’s door and Dream’s voice could be heard shouting over the TeamSpeak and stream.

“Shut up George!”

This of course only made the brunette laugh harder.

“Damn didn’t realize George could leave something like that.” Wilbur said and Sapnap chuckled lowly and cleared his throat.

“Sapnap keep your mouth shut.” Dream said dangerously.

More rising laughter followed until soon it was impossible to stop.

“Protect your ears Tubbo!” Tommy screamed.

“Ahhhhhhh!” Tubbo cried out in a mock scare.

As the stream carried on Dream used the time to throw many flowers at George’s in game character, get super close to him or whisper to him small love messages in their dm’s.

The entire chat was still calling simp by the time Fundy came on to congratulate them as well.

“Will did you tell them about what Phil said?” Fundy asked immediately and a facepalm could be heard on the other side of Wilbur’s mic.

“Fuck no I forgot.” The man said quietly.

“Then I’ll ask. Dream, George, Sapnap, Bad and Ponk. Since you guys are all in the country Phil wanted to invite you guys to his Christmas party in a few days.” Fundy said.

“Yeah Tubbo and I are going!” Tommy said enthusiastically.

“And Techno is flying in soon to stay with Phil as well for the holidays and see everyone for Christmas.” Wilbur said.

“That’s sounds awesome!” Sapnap shouted.

“Yeah I’m down.” Dream said simply.

George stared into space for a bit wondering if Dream would be able to handle going to a Christmas party.

“George can you come to the party?” Wilbur asked.

George snapped out of it remembering he was on facecam and nodded his head quickly. “Hell yeah I can. If Dream goes, I’m going.”

The rest of the stream George was more or less silent. He responded to his donations and when he was talked to or provoked but he more or less stayed quiet.

“George? Are you alright?” Sapnap asked.

“Yeah why wouldn’t I be?” George asked. “Just tired.”

“I think I know why…” Wilbur said, and George could hear the smirk. He blushed lightly.

“Dream go cheer your man up.” Tommy said.

There was a faint rustle from Dream’s mic and George heard footsteps approaching.

“Oh?” Bad started.

“Dream?” Tubbo called out.

George’s door opened and he didn’t have time to take off his headset and turn around before Dream wrapped a strong arm around his chest hugging him from behind.

George’s cheeks went bright pink hearing Dream’s voice right next to him. There was a collective amount of ‘aww’ from their friends watching the stream and the chat was going wild.

George felt Dream’s cheek press against his with his big goofy smile as he leaned over to George’s mic.

“He’s all better!” He shouted into it and George laughed and slapped his arm lightly.

His laugh didn’t exactly carry to his eyes.

Was he all better?

Why was the bad feeling that had been creeping up on him since the doctors…messing him up even further?

He just put on a smile and tried to keep it together.

He didn’t want people to see past those walls.

Especially not Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: https://instagram.com/night.faller?igshid=17e7ha761p1b8  
> Discord Server (If you have trouble lemme know in the comments cause its been weird!): https://discord.gg/XwrhjBr
> 
> If either of the people mentioned feel uncomfortable being shipped in this way then I will take it down and respect their privacy. But both George and Dream have made it clear that they are fine with it so far. Minor ships are not as great and when I put the & symbol it just means friendships that are very big bonds in the story...not relationships.
> 
> My scheduled updates are not decided yet as I do have school coming up very soon and I don't want to promise you guys stuff. Especially since I'm working on TWO FICS AT ONCE NOW. I hope you can be patient with me and forgive any grammatical errors!
> 
> If you'd like to make art for this fic please do! I will gladly post it when I reach the intermission and give you credit and put your socials for people to go check you out. Everybody deserves a little love though! You guys have been so supportive of me and I can't thank you enough. You don't know how much of an impact on my life you've actually had. <3


End file.
